High School
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Bloom x Sky. This is a story about the two high school students, who get to know each other and eventually fall in love. This is basically another love story, but this time their humans. Romance, tears, drama, hate, violence, parties and a lot more. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_**High School.**_

**A Bloom X Sky story.**

**New story, I thought of the idea while listening to a certain person's new album. I'm not going to tell you who the singer is because I know for a fact my cousin will make fun of me when she finds out.**

**Any way this story is a typical High School story, and I've realised that High school stories are amazing, so I decided to write one.**

**Their all normal humans, by the way. No Magix or fairies or specialists.**

**Chapter 1 – The New Girl.**

**Bloom's POV -**

People always say moving in the middle of your High school year's are the worst and I for one totally agree. I placed the last box of my possessions in the moving van, which was gigantic. I signed as I walked back to our house, I was seriously going to miss this place. The hang out spots, the garden, having party's here and most of all my neighbours, which included my best friend Katy Miller, and her very hot brother Alec Miller. The typical bad boy, who everyone instantly fancies.

I walked in to the house, staring at the floor. I bumped into something hard, which turned out to be the closed front door. I opened it with a huge noise. Moving from the East side to the West wasn't the best thing to do, especially since West high and East high were ultimate enemies.

Everyone would probably hate me, god life is hard. I climbed the gigantic staircase and peered into my now empty bedroom, the bed was still there and so was the impossible-to-move wardrobe. My father told me the house on the West is bigger, and the area is more posh. So that basically is another reason I do not want to leave. I was no where near posh, but I'd have to learn to be. Damn.

"_Bloom_" I turned to around to see Brandon stood there, with a box in each hand and a piece of paper under his armpit.

"What?" I spat. Brandon was another reason we were moving, my stupid brother got expelled from school. My father was surprisingly happy but pissed off as well. The fact it happened when we were about to move just pisses me off.

"God, get over the fact were moving, anyway be an amazing little sister and take the letter to mother" He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was not in the mood to help the jerk out anytime. Life is even harder when you have a prick of a brother like Brandon. Who is everything your not. Handsome, popular, muscle-y, tall and has amazing hair, that always stays the way he wants it.

"No way, do your own work. Moron" I muttered the last bit. Brandon glared at me.

"Please Bloom, its the letter telling me if I got into West High" He said, my eyes brightened. I walked over to him and roughly grabbed the letter, tearing it apart. My eyes skimmed the sheet of paper.

A frown appeared on my face, when I saw the words. I threw the letter on the floor and stomped off.

"I guess I got in then!" I heard Brandon chuckle. I rolled my eyes and stormed over to the little lake, with a bench near it. After a few good minutes of hating on Brandon, I got to the lake and sat down on the empty bench in front of it. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise someone sat down on the bench.

I looked over to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, he was very handsome. The boy looked up at me and smiled. Wow.

"I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting your alone time, but quite frankly, I am pissed as hell." He said in a soft voice but I could hear the anger in his voice. "I'm Stefan, by the way" He said a grin appearing on his face.

"Bloom" I said. Stefan nodded.

"So why are you here, pissed off as well?" He asked, normally I would find that nosey as hell but right now I needed someone to talk to.

"My parents and brother are happy about moving to the West side, but I really want to stay here, because this is my home town. And my best friend lives here, she's goes to the East side and we probably wont be friends anymore, since were going to rival schools." I said in a hurried voice.

I hear a chuckle off Stefan.

"So what are you pissed off at?" I asked him. Stefan looked up and looked into my eyes. At first I wanted to turn away and look at the lake but Stefan spoke.

"My parents think they can control my life" He said flatly. I shook my head knowing exactly how he felt.

"I know how you feel, here I have a job as well and my parents know how much I love doing my job, yet their moving because of my stupid brother." I said coldly.

"What's your job?" He asked. I smirked.

"As long as you don't tell people, but then again I wont ever be seeing you again, since you live on the East. I'm a Model, for the Eleanor Waldorf designs." I said. Stefan's eyes widened.

"Really, what did you model lingerie?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said teasingly. "No, but I did model a few bikini's and one pieces once or twice. Of course my parents didn't approve, so I told them I wouldn't do it, but I did." I said.

"Little rebel aren't you?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"Ha, okay. I guess this is good bye" I said as I stood up and walked back home. I took the long route, I wanted to remember this place for good. I smiled as I saw the little ice-cream shop, Katy and I always used to go when we were little girls.

I arrived to our house ten minutes later. My mother, father and brother were all waiting by the car. I smirked, I made them late, well well.

"There you are Bloom, hurry up we have to get going. Both you and your brother have to prepare for school tomorrow." Father said looking angry. Don't get me wrong I love my parents to the moon and back, but they do get on my nerves.

I climbed into my car and started driving, my father had set up the sat-nav for me. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw my brothers car behind me, followed by my mother and father both in my fathers car. As soon as we entered the huge gates with our cars, we all parked in the front of the house porch which was a gigantic land of concrete, with a small fountain in the centre.

I got out, taking off my ran bans, and stared wide eyed. This was huge, when my father said huge he must've some how muddled up huge and mansion. God damn the house was beautiful. The huge cream stone walls, and the white shinning door. The gorgeous patterns on the window frames were amazing.

"See Bloom, I told you, your already in love with it." Brandon said smirking. I scowled and stormed forward. A woman in a dark navy blazer and tight navy skirt that reached her knees, stood by the door, her hand was offering me a key. The woman had 4 total copies. I roughly grabbed it off her and unlocked the door, I ran upstairs. I was definitely having the biggest room. I deserved it.

After three whole minutes of going in and out of rooms upstairs, I finally found the biggest one. It was beautiful, empty but the 3 walls were white, while the last one was a dark almost velvet looking purple. It was absolutely perfect. I had already fallen in love with it.

After the moving van came into our house, and all the beds and wardrobes had been fitted by the DFS company, we all sat at the table downstairs. It was late, considering we came here at 1pm, it was now 9pm. We were all exhausted but my mother insisted she made a meal for us to eat as a family.

"So kids, are you excited for your new school?" My father asked.

"Yes I-" I interrupted Brandon. "No."

"C'mon Bloom, it wont be that bad. You guys have nice cars, don't worry you'll fit in." My mother said as she walked into the dinning room. A faint chuckle off my father was heard.

"Piece of advice though Bloom, don't dress like a nun. Actually scratch that don't wear your geeky t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. Wear the stuff mum buys you." Brandon said, causing me to glare, my mother to nod and my father to scowl.

The rest of dinner consisted of 'Bloom I hope you join the cheerleading squad' and ' Brandon is going to be the captain of the football team, I just know it'. The whole way through dinner I stayed silent, I wasn't in the mood to argue against their words.

After dinner, I went upstairs into my bedroom, which was now full of my things. I still hadn't unpacked one or two boxes, but they can be sorted tomorrow. I set an alarm on my phone for 6.30 and fell fast asleep, in my brand new bed, with velvet and silk covers.

**Well, that was fun. I let it all out. Anyway let me know what you think, drop a review please. I will carry on, I assure you. It will be hard because I'm on my way finishing my 'Our Future Together' story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not the first day I expected

_**High School.**_

**New update because I so badly wanted to carry on writing. Anyway, thank you to the people who have given me amazing reviews, and also follows. I love you all. In this story I'm going to be accepting constructive criticism, but please keep in mind that I actually do have feelings, and I'm going to definitely be replying to reviews in this story.**

**Chapter 2 – Not The First Day I Expected.**

**Bloom's POV - **

I woke up from the horrible noise of my Iphone going off, damn Iphone alarms actually work. Curse them. I pealed the amazingly comforting and warm covers off and got up. It was 6.30am. I groaned as I striped off my pyjamas and entered my bathroom, for a shower, yeah you heard right I had my own bathroom. One of the up sides to moving to the West side.

Thank the lord, no more Brandon hogging the bathroom and making me late. After a fifteen minute shower, I stepped out and wrapped my soft light blue towel around my body. I walked to my huge closet. It was exactly like a walk in closet, but it wasn't because it was inside my room.

I chose different today, because my jerk of a brother told me to. I know its stupid but I had to if I wanted to fit in. I searched my closet for something. I stopped when I saw a white dress, it probably ended at the bottom of my thighs, I shrugged and grabbed it. The dress was lace all over and it was a dress that was to be worn on a sunny day, like today.

I shoved it on, and looked in the full length mirror. I liked it but it left my arms bare. I decided on a light coloured denim jacket, white low top chuck taylors and a pair of my ray bans. I had tones, I absolutely loved ray bans.

"Bloom, you better be awake." I heard my mother yell. One time I over slept and got an after school detention and my mother wasn't happy. I told her to blame Brandon for taking my phone the night before.

"I'll be down now." I yelled back. I took my ray bans off and sit on my dresser, that got fitted just yesterday. My make-up bag contents were covering the whole thing. My fingers twitched wanting to wear it, but Brandon would laugh.

Damn forget him and his ass hole of a face. I decided to do curls at the bottom of my hair, which ended around my elbow. I then applied foundation, mascara, top liner and a little strawberry lip balm. Grabbing my YSL satchel, I walked downstairs and was met by mothers smile, my fathers wide eyes looking like he was horrified and Brandon, who looked amused.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I look different. Its not a big deal, I just thought. New school, new look." I said as I sat at the table and munched on a piece of toast.

"At least you don't look like a tomboy." Brandon said, looking up from his phone. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I want you both going in the same car today and coming back in the same car as well." Father said. I groaned.

"You cant be serious dad, I hate Brandon. If I have stay in the car with him for five minutes, I'm going to need really loud headphones" I muttered, but everyone including Brandon heard. Brandon mockingly put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, little sister, that truly hurt." He said. "Were taking my car, so get up c'mon." He said, I rolled my eyes and followed him out the front door. I sat in the passengers seat and buckled my seat belt.

Brandon turned the radio on, I hated half the songs on there, but the half I found half decent were ruined by Brandon attempting to sing them. My ears physically and mentally hurt. There goes his chance of becoming a famous rock-star.

"Okay, were here Bloom, act normal." Brandon said with a smirk as he parked into the parking lot. Nearly everybody's eyes were on Brandon's car, don't blame them it was a Porsche, but it was black imagine their reactions to my bright red Porsche. As Brandon parked, we both got out and walked towards the building.

Nearly all pairs of eyes were on us, I ignored them and carried on walking, I am so lucky I kept my ray bans on, otherwise people would look directly at my eyes. I looked over to Brandon, he truly looked like a bad ass. In a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and his ray bans.

"Brandon, do you even know where the office is?" I asked him. Brandon looked down at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, I was about to storm off when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We meet again Bloom." I heard the voice say. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"_Stefan?_" I choked out."What the hell, I thought you go to East high, why are you in West high?" I asked.

Stefan smirked. "I'm sorry, miss supermodel, but technically I didn't say that. You just assumed it, anyway. I know where the office is, follow me" He said. I nodded, not caring if Brandon was behind me or not.

Once we got to a very nice office. Stefan stopped in front of me, there was a grin on his face.

"Sky, my man. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. I just ignored their friendly conversation and pulled out my phone from my pocket, I decided to text Katy, a good morning.

"I got a detention." I felt this Sky, guys eyes on me. "So who's this?" Sky asked Stefan. Stefan chuckled, why did he chuckle, what was funny.

I looked up and at Sky. The amazing smile he was giving me was so delicious. I could just grab him and kiss the hell out of him.

"This is the supermodel, I was telling you about yesterday. Bloom, this is Sky, Sky this is Bloom." Stefan said. I glared at Stefan.

"I told you not to tell anyone." I said. Stefan just smirked.

**(Sorry for using Jace's last name from TMI, but I couldn't help myself.)**

"Miss. Herondale?" A lady said. I looked up at the woman, the principal I'm guessing. Her eyes were looking me up and down, god judge much. I rolled my eyes and walked past Stefan, hitting him in the side, in the process.

"What were you doing with those boys, when you should be at the office with me and your brother?" She asked firmly.

"Well you know how I'm new and stuff, yeah well. I don't really know my way around, so I kinda asked Stefan for help and he saw a friend in the office, and we lost track of time." I said. The principal nodded and lead me into her office.

Brandon was sat in one of the chairs, he was grinning at me. God damn him and the girls that showed him here. I sat down in the seat next to him. The principal told us what the school does, its facilities, gave us our time tables for lessons, our lunch and break time and also our locker numbers. Mine was 132 and Brandon's was 243, which happened to be almost opposite mine.

The principal showed us to our lockers and then left us to find our own first classes. Mine was Biology, in class room B12, with Dr. Green. Brandon had Calculus with Miss. Jones. I pitied him, maths on a Monday morning, first thing was not the best.

Brandon left me, and went to this class. I have to say, I have the worlds best brother ever. Note the sarcasm. I walked past several doors, until I found the B corridor. I smirked, yes I finally made it. When I finally find B12, I can hear the teachers name already, jeez, he had a big gob. I knocked twice and then entered without waiting for a response. I walked up to the teacher, who was looking at me, and about another 20 pair of eyes.

"Hi, I'm new." I said. The teacher nodded.

"Class, we have a new student joining our class, this is..." He looked over to me for an answer.

"Bloom." I said, my phone began ringing. I smiled innocently at the teacher, then quickly grabbed it and turned it on vibrate.

"Alright take a seat, where ever you want. And hurry." He said, I walked down to the back, I was about to sit at the back, when I heard a 'psst' noise. I turned my head and there sat in the second last row was Stefan's friend Sky. I raised my eyebrows as he beaconed me to sit beside him.

I sat down next to him, and that earned me a few nasty looks off some of the girls. I'm guessing they all want him, the classic bad boy player and joker of the class. Sky tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at him.

"Hi, I'm Sk-" I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are!" I said, turning my head back over to the front of the class.

"Jeez, am I really that popular." Sky said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, your so funny." I said with a blank expression.

"So, why did you move schools?" Sky asked, I looked over to him and thought should I tell him the truth, or shall I just fake it. I couldn't help but notice, his beautiful blue eyes, yeah sure I had blue eyes, but his were like the ocean. I just wanted to fall deep into them.

"Umm..." My eyes flickered to the guy behind us, who was deeply listening to Sky and I's conversation. Sky's eyes flickered to the guy as well.

"Oh, that's Drake." Sky said.

"Hi." I said, a little uncertain of saying it, but then Drake smirked and it was so hot. I smiled. "I'm Bloom" I said.

"Yeah, I know everyone knows the supermodel." He said smirking. I grinned, am I really that well known, just because of something Stefan said.

"So, why did you move?" Sky asked me, causing myself to look away from Drake and back at him.

"My brother got expelled, and my father wanted to get away from the East, because apparently there are such ill mannered boys, who have no respect for girls." I said rolling my eyes. My father and brother were way to protective of me, yet when their together they always joke about me. Its insulting really.

"Who's your brother?" Sky asked.

"Brandon Herondale." I said, without hesitation. He may be annoying but I would never be embarrassed to admit he's my brother.

"So is he-" Sky was interrupted by an angry Dr. Green.

"Sky Anderson, what have I told you about flirting in class. I have told you about a million times, its not acceptable in my class. Contain yourself until your break time." The teacher roared.

"Sir, its not my fault I just cannot contain how beautiful I am, girls always want me, and your blaming me. Its not my fault my mother gave birth to an angel." Sky said smirking, god his amazing smirk was angel like.

"Right, tomorrow afternoon detention, and same goes for you Miss. Herondale." The teacher says, he looks over to me. I cant help the fact I'm trying to contain my laughter. As soon as the teacher disappears, I burst into laughter, so does Drake.

"Angel...you!" I screech, clutching my stomach because of the what he said to the teacher. "God you are so funny." I say as I sit up properly. Sky just frowns at me. I quickly catch up on the notes, sir has written down on the board. I can feel Sky's gaze on me, his eyes scanning my face. I turn to look at him. I smirk.

Sky try to hide his embarrassment by winking. I chuckle, maybe I should seriously try that when I stare at hot guys.

"Where are you sitting at lunch then Supermodel?" Sky asked me. I shrugged, I'm new how the hell was I suppose to know.

"Don't really know, since it's my first day you see." I said, Sky nods with a toothy grin.

"How about you sit with us, there's no room accept my lap but don't worry, its very nice there as I've been told before." I roll my eyes.

"Dream on Anderson." I said.

"Oh don't worry Herondale, I will." Sky said.

"Bloom, do you happen to know William Herondale?" Drake asks, I nod.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." I say. Sky looks away and Drake just looks like he wants to murder me. "Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing.." Sky said, before Drake could even get the words out of his mouth. Well I'm definitely going to be talking to William at break. I eye the two questionably but I shrug it off and carry on with my notes.

The rest of the lesson was surprisingly silent, accept for when Sky put his hand on my thigh and started running it up and down my upper leg. I kept shoving it off, but he kept doing it, soon enough he stopped.

I walk out of the class and on my way to the second I bump into my favouritest cousin ever. William Herondale, the arrogant flirtatious dick, who thinks he's god. William is 2 years older than me and Brandon. Will smirks when he see's me. I hate him, we may be related by blood but that doesnt stop the dick from flirting and trying to feel me up.

"Bloom, there you are sexy." William shouts, everyone turns their eyes towards me.

"Will, shut up." I say as he approaches me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"What class do yo have?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you." I say with a frown.

"Why, I'll pretend to be someone and get you out of lessons, you can come down to the bleachers with me, and we can have a fag." He said smirking.

"Yeah, no thanks Will. Anyway I wanted to ask you what happened between you, Sky and Drake." I ask. Williams face darkens.

"Bloom, have you been speaking with them?" William shouts at me. I nod hopelessly. "Damn, you stupid girl." Wow gee thanks William. "No Herondale interacts with them idiots, not after what they did to Jace." He said.

"What did they do to Jace?" I asked.

"They-" William stops and looks at me. "No need for you to have nightmares tonight, anyway just stay away from them." He said.

"No." I state. "I like them, their my friends." I said, I shrugged Will's hand off my shoulder and stand opposite him, with my arms crossed.

"Bloom, you don't get it do you!" William shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I do and..." I look around and spot Sky, Stefan, Drake and 2 other boys around someone's locker. " I'm going to my friends, bye" I say as I stalk over to the group of boys. William glares at me.

"Hi William, come and meet my friends." I shout across the corridor over to him. The 5 boys look amused.

"Glad to know you hate him as well." Sky said smirking.

"Ugh, hate is an understatement." I mutter. The boys all chuckle, as I turn my head to watch Will walk away, with a pissed off face.

"Bloom, this is Scott, and that's Riven." Sky said, pointing toward each boy. I smile at them and then look around for Brandon. I stand there awkwardly when the bell rings, I look at the boys.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I ask.

"No not yet Red, we all have Art, so were going to be late, because the Art teacher fancies Sky." Scott said smirking. I roll my eyes.

"She must be pretty old and need glasses." I said, making Sky glare at me and the rest chuckle.

"Bloom?" I hear Brandon's familiar voice, I turn my head to see Brandon stood there with William next to him, his arms crossed.

"What?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"So, these are you only friends, no girls?" He asks with a brow raised.

"God, sexist much." I say. "Its not like you've made any male friends either, and no Will does not count as human being." I say smirking at Will, who rolls his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Diaspro

**Chapter 3**

**Aprilpage9 : So do I and thank you, hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well.**

** : Don't worry I only said that because I was running out of ideas, Our Future Together is still up and running. In fact I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you for the review.**

**Nina24luv : Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well, if you have any requests please let me know.**

**Ariana :Thank you, means a lot. I'll try to.**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your just know, its just the rest of the reviews are from Guest, so next time if you leave a name, I'll get straight back to you. Anyway here is Chapter 3, if you have any suggestions, please do tell me.**

**Sky's POV -**

The lesson after Biology was Art, it was a bore, don't get me wrong I love staring at the new girl but the teacher is way to hung up over me, I turned my head to see Bloom, she was drawing a person in a very sexy dress. Wow the girl knows how to draw hot people.

"Your good." I mutter as I take the piece of paper and examine it, the woman has dark brown, wavy hair and has very long legs, her tits look good as well. The dress ended mid thigh. I can't help but imagine what Bloom would look like in the dress.

"Thanks." She says. "And no, I am not giving it to you to take home, god knows what you'll do to the innocent woman in the drawing." She said rolling her eyes. I smirked and stroked the picture, which made Bloom grab for it, I just lifted it higher.

"Give it back, you bully." Bloom shouted. "Stop harassing her." Bloom yelled, the cougar of a teacher turned to us, her bleached blonde hair bouncing up and down, and her heels clacking on the floor.

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Sky took my drawing and he's feeling it up." Bloom said, Miss. David reached for the drawing and then examined it. "Wow Bloom, this is impressive, have you ever considered taking Textiles, its designing dresses and other things. I could show Mrs. Clements, if you wanted." Bloom shook her head.

"No thanks." She said as she took the drawing off the teacher and carried on. All the boys smirked and I looked down to see Bloom had edited the picture, she is a devil I swear to god, she had made the boobs bigger.

"Oh Sky, do you like my drawing?" She asked deviously. Seriously if I don't stop fantasizing that its her, then I'm going to get a boner. I snatched it off her and ripped it up. Bloom frowned, it was so sexy, I couldn't help but smirk.

The bell rang. Thank god, a 20 minute break. We all got up, Bloom sat there confused. I rolled my eyes and signalled her to follow. We all headed to the cafeteria. Our table had to be the most amazing one by far, all the jocks, well the cool jocks were on there, and so were their either girlfriends or toys;).

"So where do you sit in this shithole." Bloom asked as she walked beside me. Scott walked over to the other side of me and lazily hung his arm over her shoulder, Bloom grinned and turned to him.

"Well since we are the hottest guys in the school, we sit at the jocks table, and guess what Red? Your going to be joining us." Scott said smirking. Bloom put a hand over her heart.

"Wow, what an honour, I think I'm so happy, that I might just cry and then-" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." I said.

We arrived at the biggest table in the cafeteria, there were loads and by loads, I mean loads of eyes staring at us. Specifically Bloom.

"Guys this is Bloom." I said out loud, everyone on the table turned towards us and then looked over at Bloom. I roll my eyes, way to make her feel welcome guys. "Anyway, she'll be sitting on our table, she's new. Bloom let me tell you who all these ass holes are, that's Stefan, Mason, Ryan, Aaron, Rick, Helia, Timmy, Roy." He said. Bloom nodded. "The girls are Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Shannon, Diaspro, Chimera and Daphne." I said, Bloom looked confused and nodded.

"Yeah cause I'm going to remember that." Bloom angrily whispered in my ear once we sat down.

"So Bloom, your new, why did you move?" Diaspro or Chimera asked. Bloom was definitely confused.

"That's Diaspro." I whispered with venom in my voice. Diaspro was the most annoying girl ever, her boyfriend was Mason but she always flirts with anyone who has a dick and I'm being serious.

"My brother got expelled, so we moved Diaspro." Bloom said, a smirk on her face, her head up proudly and her voice completely normal. Wow that's not normal, normally girls feel afraid of Diaspro. Bloom grinned at Mason, who was eyeing her. Diaspro noticed and smacked him in the arm.

"You do realise that's Diaspro's boyfriend." I whispered. Bloom nodded with a smirk.

"Bitch cheats on him anyway, and she deserves to get her heart broken, there was a girl like her on the East and she was a bitch to everyone, she reminds me of Diaspro." Bloom said, its true every word she just said was completely true.

Diaspro was the school laughing stock, she was fake and non-real. Her bleach blonde hair, her face full of make-up, her skin tight clothes, and her disgusting heels. Not to mention she was nearly every guy's booty call. Everyone only followed her around because they wanted to be able to sit on the popular table, when in fact the only reason she's on this table is because of Mason, as soon as he dumps her, she's off and will be a fake-barbie-wannabe-loner.

"Sky, what do we have next?" Bloom asked, I smirked and leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, in a husky tone.

"We have Maths, but me and the guys are mitching, care to join Miss. Herondale. I assure you, it will be a lot of fun." Bloom rolled her eyes, damn, why isn't this girl falling for any of my tricks, normally every other girl in this school has fantasized about me, and I cant even get this girl to blush.

"Yeah I'll join you." She said smirking. Stella stood up and came to sit on the other side of Bloom. I decided to turn around but eavesdrop a little as well, it wouldn't hurt to, so what the heck.

"Hey, Bloom. I'm Stella." Stella said in a cheery tone.

"Hi Stella, I'm Bloom." Bloom said, I could tell she was grinning.

They both carried on with their talk. What got my attention was this.

"So you wanna try out for cheerleading, you get a sexy short skirt which will have boys falling over for you, especially with those legs of yours." Stella said, Bloom laughed.

"Yeah course I will, as long as your on the team." Bloom said. I then decided to turn around, I waggled my eyebrows at the two girls.

"So Stella turning Bloom into you isi?" I said sarcastically.

"Get lost Sky, go get a life." Stella said causing me to smirk.

"This is very amusing and all, but I have to go find my brother, just to check if he hasn't gotten into a fight, or got drunk some how." Bloom said as she stood up. I nodded and turned my head, I have to say I am very disappointed that she's left, the seat next to me feels odd.

"Can I come?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded and the two girls got up and left to find this Brandon dude.

**Blooms POV -**

"Brandon, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere, well technically not every where but you know what I mean, I-" I stopped mid sentence when I realised Brandon was smirking at Stella, who was blushing a rosy red.

"Um..?" I did not know what to do. "Brandon this is my friend Stella, Stella this is the gay ass hole jerk of a brother that I am unfortunately stuck with." I said. They smiled at each other, Brandon took off his ray bans and leaned on his locker, Stella blushed even harder. "So I will leave you two to it." I said as I headed towards my next class, which was Mathematics.

I walked into the classroom, to see only Mason was in this class, I had no idea who anyone else was so I sat next to him.

"You'd better be good at maths, I need someone to copy answers off." Mason said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Your lucky, I am a straight A maths student." I grinned, we got well acquainted in that lesson. Mason is actually a really funny guy, I do not see what he sees in Diaspro though. Mason told me that Diaspro had cheated on him several times and each time he's forgiven her, but when he did it once, she went ballistic and they stayed apart for 4 whole months, until she came to her senses and took him back. I rolled my eyes at the whole thing but yeah. At lunch I sat down at Sky's 'popular' table, we all had a pretty good laugh. I got to know everyone, mainly because they were all being their selves especially with Diaspro in detention.

The last two lessons weren't as bad, as I thought they'd be. I guess I do like this school a lot. I promised Katy, I would meet her at her house, her friend is throwing at party, so she wanted us to go, I guess I have no choice, since I did abandon her at East High.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE..**


	4. Chapter 4: Partayy Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews, and I promise that I will definitely update Our future together soon. **

**Chapter 4: Partayy – Part 1**

**Blooms POV -**

I couldn't wait to see Katy, it was going to be amazing. I walked out the school and walked towards the school car park. Brandon was leaning against his car, with brunette stood next to him, she was practically drooling over him. On the left side of him were 3 boys that I had not ever seen. Brandon was talking to them. I walked closer and then stopped when I was four feet away from Brandon.

"Lets go quick." I said, they all looked at me. Brandon grinned, I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later." Brandon finally said. I signed in relief and walked to the other side of the car, to the passenger seat. The girl glared at me, I smirked and winked at her.

"Don't do that babe, you seem desperate as it is." I said to the girl, she glared at me, the 4 boys smirked and Brandon even chuckled, the girl stormed off. Finally after two whole minutes Brandon said good bye's to his Brandon-wannabes and we were off.

"Drop me off at Katy's please." I said, Brandon nodded. I carried on looking out the window. Today surprisingly isn't what I expected, nearly every girl stared at me and mostly all boys stared at me, maybe its the clothes. I wonder what their reactions would be if I wore heels. I doubt I'd ever attempt it though.

I got out of my very weird thoughts, when Brandon stopped the car. I smiled at him and got out, I looked around and smiled when I saw Katy stood outside, I grabbed m ray bans and my handbag, I put them on and then walked over to their front gate, I opened it causing the creaking sound to catch attention. Lily, Katy's little sister, Alec, Mary, Katy's mother and Jonathan, Alec's friend to all look at me. I ignored their wide eyes and smiled at Katy, who was running to me madly.

"Bloom. I cant believe this, its been a day and I miss you so much." Katy screeched. I smirked, she dragged me by the arm into the house. "So the plan for tonight is, we tell my mother were going to Anne's birthday party, when were actually going to Vanessa's and Vanessa has her house to herself, she's inviting people from the East side, so she came up with the idea that since you've met probably one or two people you could invite them." Katy said, she was in a hurried state.

"Kate, calm yourself, of course I met a few boys as well, so I'll invite them and text them the address." I said. Katy nodded.

"We need outfits, we have exactly two hours till 6, which means when we get home it'll be 6 and the party starts at 7, but by the time we are ready it'll be 10 past 7, so we'll take 20 minutes to get there and we'll be fashionably late." Katy said with a smirk, she had totally spun me out. I got lost when she said the number 6.

I rolled my eyes and we hoped into Katy's car. Katy decided she would drive us to my house, so I could pick up my car and we could drive to the mini-gathering with a bright red porsche. I agreed to it and when we finally parked into my front porch. I signed in relief, Katy's car wasn't the best one to be in.

We both got into my car and blasted the music on the loudest it would go, we both sang at the top of our lungs, I laughed as we parked in the malls car park. We both got out and walked into the first dress store we found, which happened to be Katy's favourite. Boohoo. We walked in and I was shocked to see amazing dresses considering the name of the store.

Katy and I tried several dresses on, Katy found a navy one, it was skin tight, the neckline was a V shape and it had lace on each side of the hip, showing it off, Katy bought a matching pair of navy heels.

After Katy and I shopped a little longer, I finally found a nice dress, but the thing was it was bright white, meaning it was going to get wrecked, but then again its not like I was ever going to wear it again. My feet brought me to the counter, and I was already paying for it. I didn't really want to be buying heels, especially since my mother owns loads and we're both the same size. At about 5.30 we left to my house. We got into my car, the ride home was very exotic.

Once we pulled into my parking lot, my eyes widened as I saw Stefan by the front of the house, he was talking to my mother. Jesus Christ, doesn't he know what personal space means. I gripped the shopping bags harder into the flesh of my palm. Katy's eyes widened.

"Why the hell, is that sexy mother fucker at your door? Oh my god, Do you know him? Because if you do and haven't told me, I am going to kill you." Katy said. I chuckled as we neared the two. My mother brightly smiled at me.

"Bloom, your friend Stefan is here to invite you to a gathering, which happens to be at one of your friends from the East's houses. It was Vane—ssa I think." Stefan nodded with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah mum, I know me and Katy are already going and Stefan couldn't you have just message or called me. Was it necessary to come all the way to my house, just to invite me to a party." I said with venom.

"Bloom don't be rude." Mum said.

"No its okay Mrs. Herondale, I only live two blocks away, and I was passing Bloom." Stefan said, I rolled my eyes and shoved past him into the house. I could hear my mother scolding me, I ignored it and walked upstairs, Brandon stood at the front of my bedroom door blocking the way.

"Move Brandon." I said

"So, what's this about a party? Any of your lady friends going to be there?" Brandon said, he attempted to hide his grin, he tried to make his lips in to a line but the grin just didn't want to be hidden.

"Stop being a man whore and get the hell out my way, you know very well I used to do martial arts and karate." I said glaring at him. He moved, as I walked in, I noticed he winked at Katy which made her blush like a tomato.

"Lets forget the fam drama, and start getting ready." I said in a squealy tone, Katy raised a brow, I shrugged and plugged my ipod into the speaker system and blast the music as loud as I could. I grinned and pulled all my make-up out, considering my mother is a personal stylist and gets hired to do make-up on special days, I had a lot.

Katy curled her hair, it went well her slick dark brown hair curled, one side of her bangs clipped back with a bobby pin. Her make-up done naturally, her gold necklace with a huge diamond in the middle. Katy's navy dress ended mid-thigh just like mine, her 5 inch navy platform heels, that she'd borrowed off my mother.

Basically she looked stunning and she was definitely loosing her virginity tonight, I know its gross for me to say that but if I were a boy and seen her like that I would definitely drool over her right now.

I didn't know if I looked equally as beautiful but I liked what I was wearing. My hair was straightened and in a messy fashionable way of course, the ends all curled up, my make-up was natural, nothing like false lashes or anything. I wore my mothers white 5 inch platform louboutin heels. They truly looked gruesome and uncomfortable to wear but surprisingly they were comfy, just as comfy as my sneakers. My dress ended mid-thigh, maybe a little higher, it was a tight white dress, the neckline was a V-neckline, the V part wasn't bare though, it was covered by a almost see through material. So basically I was showing quite a lot of cleavage, my mother would approve but my father would go crazy, I don't really know what my brother would think.

Hopefully he isn't home so I don't need to deal with him as well.

"Bloom, I am so happy you could not look anymore girlier right now." She squealed and jumped off the bed, she grabbed me by the waist and squeezed me with her embrace. I chuckled and pulled away, we walked downstairs and were met by mothers wide eyes.

"You both look so stunning, I remember my first gathering, it was when-" She stopped and then smiled again. "Have fun tonight."

"Mum, you know because your the best mother ever, could you ring Katy's mother and confirm that she's at ours right now, please. Pretty please." I begged. She grinned and nodded, I squealed and hugged her.

"Have fun, stay safe, don't do anything you'll regret, don't trust strangers and make sure you remember press 1 if you need me, I'm on speed dial for both of you. Okay." We both nodded and headed outside, we did a little victory dance outside and climbed in to my porsche.

I drove to Vanessa's house, I would probably spend the night, me and Vanessa were really close so she wouldn't mind, if I had to stay. I parked in Vanessa's huge front porch. I got my phone out and rang Stefan—the asshole.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, who the hell is this." A girly tone said. I rolled my eyes. "Stefan is my boy—" She didnt finish because Stefan took the phone off the girl, who shouted in protest.

"Sorry to interrupt your little STD passing, but are you at the party. And who else that I know is there?" I asked.

"Jeez calm down, yeah I'm heading downstairs now, just got a very nasty blowj—" I interrupted him.

"Shut up and meet me on the front porch" I said and hung up, I stood up and Katy followed me. I walked further until I saw Stefan step out, his hair a mess and his button up shirt was not buttoned up, leaving his toned abs, perfect six pack and amazing chest on display. Stefan's smirk widened when he looked me up and down.

"Wow red, you know how to clean up nicely." He said as he wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes, Stefan hadn't even acknowledges Katy yet. I was about to say something when he grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

"The people you saw on the table at lunch, when Sky introduced you are all here, their playing spin the bottle upstairs, lets go." Stefan said. I looked behind me at Katy, who was now flirting with a guy she knew from East High.

Stefan shoved me in to a room full of people, I smirked once I saw everyone's wide eyes. "Hi guys." I said, Sky pulled me towards him and sat me down beside him, we carried on playing spin the bottle, after 5 minutes I was getting bored. I stood up everyone looked at me and Diaspro, well she glared.

"As fun as this is, I would rather be getting drunk and laid. Bye guys." I said as I left, I could tell they were all wide eyed. I was determined to loose my virginity. I did not want to be virgin Mary any longer.

I walked over to the drinks table, I grabbed a cup of—god knows what. My gaze turned to the group coming down the stairs, I smirked, I basically ended their game. God god knows that they would've probably sat there all night.

Stefan smirked and walked towards me, everyone—well almost everyone watched as he stepped forward and whispered in my ear.

"Miss me?" I chuckled, how drunk was this idiot.

"So much, my heart almost tore apart." I said as I walked away to find Katy, I even took this as a chance to find a hotty to sleep with. I looked everywhere Katy wasn't found which meant she was already getting it on. I turned only to be hit in the face by something hard. I looked up, one of the jocks from my previous school. I knew him very well.

"So I heard, the daughter of Oritel Herondale, wants to get laid tonight. Is that true Bloom?" He asked with a smirk.

"No Alec, that's not true and none of your business by the way. Have you seen Sky or Stefan or even Mason. I don't know just one of the guys from West?" I asked him.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Alec asked with a fake pout. I rolled my eyes. "Is my dick not big enough for you?" He asked teasingly. My eyes widened.

"Your gross and you can dream on, if you ever want me in the same bed as you." I spat, Alec chuckled and moved closer.

"You know your really feisty and I like it, call me if you ever feel the need to be pleasured by me, but it sure would've been fun to take away your innocence." Alec said smirking. I rolled my eyes and stood on his foot. He chuckled and kissed my forehead and left. Yeah me and Alec are close, but just as friends although, he truly is a flirt and is definitely a sex-addict. I turned around only to be embraced by Sky.

"Well well, look who we have here, the girl with a hell of an ass and—" I rolled my eyes and covered his mouth.

"I just need your help, I need you to suggest people that I could sleep with tonight?" I asked. Sky's eyes widened.

"Jesus, did you drink something or take something one of the guys gave you, was it Alec, I saw him talking to you a minute ago, Bloom what did he do to you?" I chuckled.

"I've only had three drinks, that's it but I've decided I want to have sex." I yelled so loudly that almost every boy at the party turned to me and smirked. "So any suggestions, oh hell tell me someone with a very big dick." I said. I was definitely a lightweight. Sky smirked, he moved his lips closer to my ear.

"Well there's this one guys, who happens to think your very sexy, in fact, he's hard over you right now and his dick is very big—well that's what he's been told anyway." Sky whispered seductively but his voice turned a little confused at the end.

"Oh and how big is he exactly?" I asked.

"Why don't you find out?" He said. I gulped. I was confused was he talking about him or someone else.

"Just so were clear, you are talking about yourself right?" Sky chuckled and nodded. "Lets go upstairs, the guest bedroom on the right has a working lock." I said as I lead Sky up the stairs and into the bedroom. But not before gulping down two more full cups of whatever the hell it was.


	5. Chapter 5: Partayy Part 2

**Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Winx Club.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Warning half of this chapter is a lemon.**

**Chapter 5 : Partayy – Part 2**

**Blooms POV -**

As soon as we got into the room and I had locked it, Sky pushed me up against the wall of the door, at first I felt the pain go through me up and down in waves but then his hands started brushing up and against my skin. I felt the pain disappear, I wanted more, no I needed more and brushing his hands up my skin wasn't enough.

"You look hot with this dress on, but I bet you'd look even hotter with it on the floor." Sky whispered in a husky tone. By now I could feel and see his hard on, it was huge. It vibrated against my leg and it poked out making his skinny jeans look suffocating. I hadn't realised but Sky had taken my heels off and unzipped the back of the dress, his warm hands circled my spine sending shivers through me.

Sky stopped and looked at me for permission to pull down my dress, I nodded and he slipped it off leaving me in my black lace panties and matching strapless bra. Sky's eyes looked me up and down and his ocean blue eyes were now—almost an electric blue. Sky's eyes wandered up to my lips that were now grinning like an idiots, he smirked and kissed me again. I then realised how was this fair, here I was stood half naked and flushed when he was stood there fully clothed.

My hands reached for the hem of his shirt, I started tugging it upwards. Sky got the giff and pulled it up and over his head, his chest, his abs, his six pack were more than perfect compared to Stefan's. It was like a dream come true. My hands went to his chest and lowered until I could feel his abs. I went down one by one and then up one by one. Sky groaned.

Sky's lips went to my neck, he started roughly tugging at the skin of my neck with his teeth but he started leaving soft kisses after every tug. His mouth then sucked on my weak spot, the one my boyfr—ex-boyfriend Mattlee discovered. A small moan escaped before I could stop myself. Sky faintly chuckled and carried on sucking at the same spot, but this time he sucked even harder. "Sky." I moaned. I bit down on my bottom lip and my hands travelled from his shoulder to his sunshine golden hair.

Sky lifted me off the ground a little, so I took the chance and wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me over to the bed and lightly placed me on it, he then spread my stuck-together legs apart and placed his self in between. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Luckily Sky didn't notice. Sky's mouth went to my shoulder, he bit down every chance he had, his hands started to pull down my bra. It was slowly coming off, his other hand went underneath me and expertly undone my bra.

I could heat all over my body, it was getting excited but embarrassed at the same time, Sky would be seeing me fully naked. Sky slowly and agonizingly pulled off my bra and threw it in a corner of the room. I chuckled. Sky's gaze dropped lower and until his eyes stopped and my breasts. My blush was definitely noticeable now.

Sky's hands squeezed the right while his mouth occupied the other, I felt the pleasure go down, I wanted to tell him to be more rough and suck harder but I didn't want to sound kinky at the same time, but after a while Sky's mouth got harder, he then brought biting it to it as well, he'd even left about 3 Hickeys on my boobs.

"Bloom, shall I carry on?" Sky asked as he lifted his gaze to my eyes. I nodded.

"Yes carry on and just stop teasing." I said, Sky grinned and then he left a soft trail of kisses from each breast to below them to my waist line, and then he got up and spread my legs apart. My gaze stayed on him as his eyes gleamed with mischievous.

Sky sat on his knees on the floor, while my legs were spread out on the bed, he kissed each side of each leg. Then his hands wandered in to my panties, one played with my breast and the other played inside of my pants. "Your extremely wet, what was it you were so excited about Bloom?" Sky asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I—uh—" I looked away in embarrassment. Sky chuckled and dropped his gaze back to my pants, he slowly pulled them off. His eyes widened and once again darkened.

Once I was fully naked, Sky sat up on his knees, his eyes face to face with my most private area that no one else had seen. Sure she'd given Mattlee the occasional blow job, but that's as far as she would go especially being a fifteen year old back then, but now she was sixteen and god damn ready for it.

"Wow." He said as he leaned in, I felt my self freeze for almost an entire 10 seconds, I unfroze when I needed to moan, I could keep it inside of me anymore, Sky seemed to have liked my moans because his tongue sucked harder. I thrust my head back and moaned. After several minutes Sky stopped he stood up and started undoing the buckle to his belt. I stood up and helped him, I also pulled down his boxers along the way.

His dick was huge, it was thick as well, it must've been at least 8 inches, I had never ever seen such a big cock. I felt my hand twitch, I couldn't help but reach out and touch it, it was hard, and very warm. I started running my hand up and down it, Sky let out a moan. I then opened my mouth and started going in and out.

"Oh god Bloom, your good at this." He moaned each word with each time she went in and out. Sky's hands went to the back of Bloom's head, one holding her hair up for it not to get in the way and one pushing her forward each time, so she would get more into her mouth. After Sky cummed, He dropped her on to the bed. Sky roughly yet not harshly spread her legs apart, by now he had made sure he had protection on. Sky teased me at first and he was getting irritating.

"Sky—" I moaned, Sky chuckled and ever so softly pushed his self inside. I felt the burning pain run through my whole body, when he started to move slowly that's when I felt the pleasure, the urge for him to do it again, but Sky was going extremely slow.

"Go faster." I half said and half moaned. Sky nodded and moved faster and faster with each moan, he and I moaned. After about ten to fifteen minutes I hit climax and Sky releases, we were now both under the covers and panting heavily.

"You know normally I would've left by now, but I cant be bothered so I'm staying here tonight." Sky said. I nodded. I reached out for my phone when it rang. I rolled my eyes when I saw the called ID.

"Hey Brandii-kins." I said sarcastically through the phone, Brandon scowled, it was what his annoying ex used to call him.

"Bloom, where the hell are you?" He asked.

"At Vanessa's why?" I said. "I've told mum, I'm spending the night with the girls." I said, I looked over to a smirking Sky.

"Alright, okay." He said.

"So that's why you called?" I asked.

"Uh—yeah that's why and— I—actually never mind, see ya later baby sis." He said. I rolled my eyes,

"Stop acting like your ten years older, your like one or two years older." I said as I cut the phone. Sky chuckled.

"Is that my code name now yeah? The girls. You should've said you were doing work or doing homework." He said. I looked at him confused. "If you were doing homework or work I would've been either meaning you were doing me." Sky said. I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't funny." I said.

"I must say Bloom, your tits are very nice and your puss—" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at his head, he chuckled and we ended up having a naked pillow fight.

After a while we both laid back down on to the bed. "You know when you come to these kinds of parties, do you and your buddies always go upstairs and play spin the bottle." I asked. Sky rolled his eyes and smirked.

"No, as if. Diaspro and her minions wanted to and if we wanted some action, we would have had to." He said.

"But there were plenty of—" Sky interrupted me,

"No, Diaspro will get her minions to make you sex life a hell, every girl I try to approach gets scared off by her minions and every girl that tries to approach me would've gotten into a bitch fight with one of her stupid,ugly, fat, whore minions." Sky spat the last words,

"Jeez, you dont like them much do you?" I asked.

"I bet you dont either." Silence. "So are you actaully joining cheerleading or was that—" I interrupted Sky.

"No, I am joining." I said.

"Good luck, Diaspro is captain." He said smirking.

"Not this year, their voting, all girls audition in front of the three gym teachers and the teachers then decided, which position everyone is in, exactly like a coach for a soccer team." I said. Sky chuckled. "It'll be odd cheering for your side now, I used to support the East side, I use to despise the West side, but here I am loving it, in a bed with you." I said. Sky glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Oh and what's that suppose to mean?" He asked me in a fake sassy and chirpy tone. I chuckled and then yawned. "Night red, see you in the morning." Sky said as he reached over and switched the lamp off.

"Night Anderson." I said.

"Night Herondale." Sky replied with, I could practically tell he was smirking.

"Stop smirking." I said and he did, he chuckled and then we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:Baby sitting or more?

**Chapter 6 – Baby sitting or more?**

**Thank you for the reviews for those of you who actually did bother reviewing, anyway enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas, please do let me know.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I woke up with a banging headache, and to top it all off I had no idea where the hell I was. I stood up and realised I was at Vanessa's house, the guest bedroom was recognisable, the silk bedsheets, the velvet curtains, but the questions are; Why am I at Vanessa's home instead of mine, and why the hell am I naked?

I looked over to the floor and saw my dress, bra and underwear scattered on the floor. Damn I lost my virginity last night and I don't even know who with. I looked over to the bedside table where my phone and car keys lay. I quickly stood up feeling the cold air hitting my bare body. The time was nearly 1 and I was still at Vanessa's.

I ran in to the bathroom, I washed all my left over make-up off and managed to tame my bed head. I quickly put my clothes back on, I grabbed my phone and dialled Katy's phone number, after several rings, she answered.

"Hello, oh thank god, where the hell are you and how did you get home?" I asked, she groaned.

"Bloom, take a breath and stop worrying, I stayed over and it would appear that I am in a bed with a random guy, who wreaks of alcohol, so yeah I lost my virginity last night." She said in barely a whisper.

"Okay, well I'm still here as well, so meet me in the front of the house in five minutes, and I'll take you home, sorry about ditching you last night, I just got really drunk and then I remember coming upstairs and that's about it." I said.

"Alright see ya, in five minutes." She said, I pressed the off button and attempted to shove my killer heels back on but my feet just weren't going to do it today, so I walked bare foot. I left my hair in a tousled mess, my phone my to my ear and my keys and heels were in my other hand.

I walked out the room, I kept my head down, I definitely didn't want anyone realising I was doing the walk of shame. I was very lucky it was a Saturday today. I carried on walking when I heard a chuckle and felt a presence in front of me. I looked up to see Stefan.

"Well, well what do we have here? The walk of shame, I presume." He said grinning. "I do understand why, you had quite an eventful night last night, didnt you Herondale." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What even happened last night?" I asked.

"Are you serious? How could you not remember last night? How much did you drink." He asked.

"Shut up for god sake, my head is killing me." I said glaring at him. I heard a low chuckle from him.

"You were the talk of the whole night, you crashed the game of truth and dare Diaspro forces us all to play, you danced on tables, you shot down Alec miller, you argued with Diaspro, you flirted with college students and then turned them down and shouted 'gutted.' in their faces, it was very highly amusing Bloom and then you-"

"Hey, I'm here." Katy said.

"Shh, carry on Stefan." I said.

"You went upstairs with Sky and we all heard you two fucking like rabbits, I swear and in the morning all the soccer team have practise so they all left for it." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you on the team?" I asked.

"Yes, I just made a family excuse, were having a match in 4 weeks, East high verse West high." Stefan said. I rolled my eyes like I cared about that.

"Alright, I am going home to have a long relaxing bath." I said, I was halfway to the door when I heard Stefan yell about wanting to join me, I heard Katy chuckle beside me.

"So who was in your bed?" I asked her.

"Some Mason dude, why?" She asked, my eyes widened. Mason, Mason as in Diaspro's boyfriend Mason.

"Was he blonde?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he had brown in his hair as well, so it would be like a mix or-" I rolled my eyes when she stopped.

"Yeah well I know the guy, he's Diaspro's boyfriend and she is one hell of a bitch just like Gemma." Remember I said there was this girl in my old school, who was just like Diaspro, well her name is Gemma, she's the head cheerleader.

"Oh shit." She muttered.

"Don't worry, Kate, I won't tell anyone and neither will he, they always cheat on each other, well she cheats on him all the time." I said. I got into the car and put the key in to the ignition, I smirked once a memory from last night came to my mind.

Alec Miller, was there and he was trying to get me in bed with him.

"You know last night, I remember your brother came up to me and asked if I was interested in sleeping with him, he said he wouldn't mind when ever, that he would go for it but he said it would be more interesting if he was the one to take my innocence away." I said, Katy stared at me in horror, I chuckled and we drove to her house.

After about five minutes we arrived at Katy's to see Alec and Jordan coming out of the house, I decided to ignore them and got out of the car. I shoved my shoes back on and hugged Katy, I was about to go back in to my car when I heard Alec call me.

"Off to soccer practise?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Alec asked. "Have you been stalking me, because that is pretty hot, especially if I'm in the-"

"Shut up and no, I know because I will be cheering for my team on the day of the game, so yeah." I said smirking. Alec and Jordan looked me up and down.

"Walk of shame?" Jordan asked with a chuckle.

"No, well yeah. Technically I don't remember last night so...?" I said. My gaze turned to Alec. "But I remember your offer Alec, I hope its still on the table, because right now, I'm not wearing an underwear." I whispered in his ear, I heard Alec groan, my head moved back and I winked at him.

"Damn you Herondale." Alec said, "Jordan you go ahead, I need a cold shower." He yelled over his shoulder. I waved as I stepped into my car and drove off.

After several minutes, I got home and silently stepped inside. I ran upstairs hoping not to run in to anyone. I luckily succeeded. I ran myself a warm bath with relaxing music on. I sunk into the water as the warmth of it swallowed me up. I got out after forty-five minutes of relaxing, I dried my hair and changed into a skater skirt, a tight lace tank top and a pair of Nike air force sneakers. I walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, I sat down and ate breakfast.

"Bloom, Bloom, are you home yet? Brandon is that you?" I heard my mother yell.

"No its Bloom." I yelled, Mum stalked into the kitchen, she wore one of her many expensive dresses, so she was definitely going somewhere with dad.

"Oh thank god, Bloom I have to ask a huge favour of you, please." My mother said.

"What?" I said, I groaned as she started explaining.

"My friends Erendor and Samara are coming with me to your fathers very big work party but they are having trouble finding a responsible babysitter for their 3 year old daughter Serena. I kind of said that you would do it." She said the last part slowly and hesitantly.

"Ugh, fine but only because of what you did for Katy last night." I said. "Text me the time and address, I need some sleep." I said as I sipped the last bit of my orange juice and headed upstairs.

_'To Bloom._

_22 Park'th Avenue, West._

_ to 12pm_

_From Mum'_

The text had came almost immediately after I had entered my room, I rolled my eyes at my mother but she did deserve a fun night out, she has been under a lot of pressure with owning her designing store, looking after us and the house and attending my fathers weekly events.

I dropped down on my bed and closed my eyes, after what seemed like minutes my eyes opened because of the material hitting my face, I opened my eyes to see Brandon smirking at me, he was holding one of my pillows in his hand and was about to hit me in the face with it.

"Alright I am up." I said as I stood up.

"Its nearly 6, mum sent me here to wake you up and make sure you get there on time." I nodded and stood up, I was definitely going to get changed I did not want to appear at their house with sweat ridden clothes.

I freshened up first, then applied a thin layer of make-up and then wore a pair of skinny jeans that I folded up twice at the bottom, I matched it with a silk camisole and my super-dry jacket. I wore a pair of my black and white converse and tied my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my car keys and walked outside.

"Bye mum." I yelled from my car, she was stood by the door waving me off.

I droved to 22nd of Park'th Avenue and found a parking space, next to a very nice looking black motor bike. I knocked on the door and to my surprise it took a while for them to answer.

"Hello, you must be Marion's daughter right?" The woman said softly, I nodded. "Well I am Samara and this here is my little daughter Serena." She said, I looked down at the cutest little girl ever, she had two pig tails on either side of her head; she wore a plastic tiara on her head and a matching princess outfit.

"Hello, Princess Serena." I said as I crutched down to her size, she smiled and hid behind her mothers leg shyly.

"Sorry, she is very shy, but she'll get use to you I promise. She should be in bed by 10, if anything happens, here's my number and Serena's older brother should be returning home soon, so don't be alarmed if he comes in. Oh and-" She looked around. "I'm forgetting something."

"Your shoes aren't on your feet or you car keys." I said, my mother had been in this situation a million times.

"Thank you so much, your my day saver." She said smiling. "Erendor c'mon we have to hurry up, Bloom is already here." She shouted, Erendor walked down the stairs, in a suit, he smiled at me and then kissed his baby daughter on the cheek and walked out the front door, I used the key on the key holder to lock the door.

"Okay, Serena, you have 4 hours until bed time, What do you want to do?" I asked. She giggled and then looked towards the TV. "What's your favourite show?" I asked.

"Dora the Explorer, me and my brother always watch it." She said, I smiled and changed the channel from BBC news to the kids channels. One and a half hours in to watching Dora the Explorer, there was a noise in the hallway. I then remember what Samara told me, I got up and told Serena to stay quiet.

I walked out the room slowly and towards the front door, where a figure stood with a familiar football jersey on. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sky asked as he saw me. "Look if you are angry at me for-" He stopped when Serena came running out the room and hugged Sky, with a squeal.

"Oh, so that's why your here, you live here of course." I explained to myself more than him.

"Yeah, well done, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am babysitting your little sister," I said awkwardly. Sky nodded and picked Serena up, he then walked past me to the living room, they walked in and sat down on the sofa.

I joined the two but I definitely kept my distance. "Don't worry Red, were not diseased are we Serena?" Sky said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know she's not but I can't be too sure about you." I said grinning.

"Now that hurt Red," Sky said sarcastically.

"Shh, Sky, we have to watch Dora find the banana." Serena said in a hurried, squealy voice.

"Okay, okay." Sky said. After another few episodes.

"So you watch this show, and don't deny it because Serena told me her and her older brother always watch this show." I said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Fine, I've been caught, but I'll find dirt on you don't worry Red," Sky said, I chuckled. "Do you blame me for liking this show, look how interesting this is." He said pointing at the screen, Dora was having a look at the floor covered with leaves, it was obviously one of those trap things, I rolled my eyes.

"But it's really easy to spot things." I said.

"Exactly, it makes you feel more superior." Sky said shrugging and I laughed. I looked at the time, it was ten now, which meant bed time for Serena.

"Sky, I have to take Serena to bed." I said, he nodded and picked her up slowly, trying not wake her up. I carried Serena up the stairs and looked around, there were 4 bedrooms, it was obvious which was Serena's, hers were covered in princess stickers.

I laid her down in her princess bed and placed the two blankets on top of her, I left her light up princess lamp on and closed the door, I signed and then made my way downstairs. I sat back down on the sofa, Sky had changed the channel to another show.

"Soo...?" Sky said, I looked over at him. "About last night."

"Oh, god don't even mention that, I am a disgrace, flirting, fighting, dancing on tables and getting drunk, god knows what else I did." I said as a shiver ran through my whole body at the thought.

"Don't your remember the part, where we had sex?" Sky asked, it sounded like his voice was full of disappointment. I didn't know what to answer him with.

"Uh, I guess not but Stefan did tell me, any way how was soccer practise?" I asked.

"It was the usual crap. Were versing your old school in 4 weeks mind, so hurry up and become a cheerleader, we can rub it in their faces, the fact that we stole one of their cheerleaders." Sky a grin on his face.

"So, you really don't remember last night?" Sky asked in a husky tone, I could feel him move closer. I watched as his hand reached out and twirled the bottom tip of my ponytail that was over my shoulder and very close to my chest.

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously. Sky moved closer until his mouth was by my ear, I would feel his hot breath against my skin.

"Want me to remind you?" He said. Sky pulled away from my ear and kissed my cheek and then my mouth, at first it was sweet, chaste and cute but after 5 minutes, it was rough, hunger and desperation. I lay under Sky, his body on top of mine, his lips on mine, we were in his bedroom now and were heavily making out, he reached to take my crop top off and I let him.


	7. Chapter 7:Bonding

**Chapter 7 - **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I lay in Sky's bed, breathless, we had just finished. I looked over to Sky; who looked out of breath just like me. His head turned towards me and he smirked.

"You know Bloom, We've only known each other for a day, yet we've had sex twice, I would say that's a record or something." He said with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"I'd better go, your parents are going to be home soon." I said, as I got up, I wrapped the blanket around me and collected all my clothing off the floor. I quickly put my underwear and bra on, I shoved my jeans and crop top on, and then sat down on the bed to do my laces of my trainers, when Sky came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I hope to be seeing you again." He said in a husky tone, I turned my head to face him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I—uh—I meant school on Monday." He said, I nodded and got up after doing my laces. I quickly finished my hair.

"Your parents will be here in 5 minutes, I'm going to check on your sister." I said as I walked down the corridor to Serena's bedroom. I heard the shuffling of bed sheets, I looked at her princess themed bed and chuckled when I saw Serena sat up and trying her best to read a fairy tale princess story.

"Hey Princess." I said as I walked in and sat down beside her.

"I can't sleep, can you pwease read me a princess story." Serena said, with a huge smile. I nodded and smiled, she was the cutest three year old ever.

"Okay, how about I read, this one, it's a story I know." I said, she eagerly nodded as I tucked her in. "Once upon a time, there lived a princess, she was beautiful, in fact she was the most beautiful in all of the land, her name was Serena." I said, I heard a squeal and a giggle. I was about to carry on when the door opened and Sky stepped in, he wore a pair of boxers and a tight white t-shirt.

"Hey guys I thought I'd join-" Sky was interrupted by Serena.

"Sh, Sky we are telling a story." She yelled.

"Oh yeah, which story?" he asked, I chuckled and told him what I had said so far.

"Well I think we should take it in turns." Sky said, I nodded."She was very rich, and had a very big castle to live in, but the best part of her life was her older brother, his name was Sky, he was hot, sexy and all girls of the land wanted to marry him." I rolled my eyes.

"Sky this is Serena's story, stop making it about yourself." I said, he grinned.

"She always wore pretty dresses fit for a princess, but one day her annoying older brother ripped one of the most beautiful dresses she owned." I said, I heard a gasp from Serena, she grabbed her pillow and glared at Sky, I chuckled as she yelled at him as well as hit him with a pillow. After I had told her to settle down, Sky glared at me.

"Carry on quickly." She squealed.

"The princess went to a park with her older brother and they saw a very feisty redhead. She was only wearing a bin bag, so the handsome prince offered to take her to the palace." Sky said with a smirk.

"What's her name?" Serena said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Bloom." Sky said before I could say anything.

"Oh my god Bloom, she has a same name as you, are you happy." She said, I smiled at her and then glared at Sky.

"Anyway, the prince took her in, seen as he had such an amazing personality, and he gave her a home to live in and brought her clothes that were actual material." He said with a grin. "One day, she seduced him and he stupidly fu-"

"SKY!" I yelled as I hit him with a pillow.

"My turn, I want to do the story to." Serena said with a giggle, we both nodded. I could feel Sky's gaze on me. "Serena was a happy princess fairy with magic wings and she was Queen, Bloom and Sky got married and had a children and lived happily ever after, yay!" She yelled. My eyes widened.

"No. That's not happening." Sky and I shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Serena yelled, she crossed her arms and looked like she was about to cry. "Why, tell me why? Everyone lives happily and I want them to be happy with each other because they love each other like mummy and daddy." She said, she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay." I said, I took a glance at Sky before I carried on. "Yes they fall in love, get married and have little babies." I said, she squealed and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back. "Okay, you guys have a fun night, I am going to go now." I said as I hugged Serena and got up.

"Promise, you will come back Bloom, I want to listen to your happy stories." She said, her large blue eyes staring up at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will Serena, I had so so much fun with you today, in fact I am going to go home and watch Dora the Explorer and think of new stories to tell you." I said, her smile widened.

"Alright, break this up now, C'mon Serena get to bed." Sky said as he picked her up and tucked her in to bed. I waved at her and said my good byes to Sky. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my coat off the coat hanger, I unlocked the door and as soon as I did I saw bright lights of a BMW.

Samara came out, her heels making a loud noise through the silent night, her blonde hair bouncing up and down as she walked towards me. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Bloom I am assuming you are done and Sky is home, I really do hope he didn't bother you, he is very full of himself, he inherits it from his father." She said, I chuckled.

"Yes, I had fun, please do ring my mother again if you need me to babysit Serena, she truly is adorable. And Sky wasn't really a bother, he actually helped me tell Serena a story to put her to bed." I said, Samara smiled and nodded.

"Bloom, don't you need a ride home, Erendor will drop you." Samara said. I shook my head.

"No, no that won't be necessary, I parked my car over there." I said, she nodded and smiled with a wave, Erendor smiled at me as well, and they both walked into their house. I smiled their family is amazing, Sky is one lucky guy. I shivered at the cold, as soon as I got into my car I turned the radiator on. My phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said, the phone was in between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello dear, I hope your on your way home, or do you need me to pick you up?" Mum asked me.

"No, I'm on my way, nearly there." I said.

"So how was the babysitting?" Mum asked.

"It was actually quite good, turns out Serena's brother is one of my friends, we just watched TV and he helped me put her to bed, with a bed time story." I said, smiling at the thought.

"I'm glad you had fun and didn't feel suffocated, like you do when you used to babysit Maxine." I rolled my eyes at the mention of bratty little Maxine, the 6 year old big-gobbed-spoilt-brat. I hated her, she hates me and tries to ruin my life every time she is over at ours.

"Alright, darling, I think I can see your car lights from the window, good night, I am going to bed now, I am exhausted." Mum said.

"Nighty night." I said. I heard a light chuckled and then I hung up.

— **Time Skip to Monday —**

I woke up to the infuriating alarm clock blaring through my spacious room, my head shot up as I realised I had to shower for school today. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around for my phone, which sat on my beside table. I gasped when I felt the cool of the back vibrate against my palm.

_'Morning Red,' _- The sexiest man alive.

_'Morning. Who's this?'_ - B

_'Haven't you guessed by the name, c'mon red think, who is the sexiest man alive.' _- The sexiest man alive.

_'Oh my god, this is Alex pettyfer.(Famous actor, If that's how you spell his name,)' _- B

'Ha, very funny Red, it's me Sky, or as you can call me, the sexiest man alive.' - The sexiest man alive. I rolled my eyes, he must've added me to his contacts yesterday, I changed his name to Sky and text him back.

_'Talk later, I'll see you in school, I'm having a shower bye.'_ - B

_'Alright, try not to think of me while your in the shower to much Bloom, for your own benefit not mine, although it does help me a little as well, and if we were face to face, I would so totally wink at you'_ – S

_'You sound gay, and don't worry I wont ever, and I mean ever think of you in the shower'_ – B

I put my phone on charge and stripped off my pyjamas, I walked into the shower and used my strawberry and vanilla shampoo essence. I used my body wash and after 20 minutes I got out, I hair dried my hair and done my make-up naturally. I dressed in a tight navy skirt, with a silk camisole, which I tucked into my skin tight skirt, I decided to wear a pair of 4 inch heels, most girls did, so why not and I was quite short compared to all the guys I knew.

I sprayed myself and then grabbed my side bag/handbag and walked downstairs, I decided to skip breakfast. I grabbed my car keys and phone and I was off into school. After a full blast of music from the wave, I parked my car in the school car park.

I got out of my car and headed to my first class, which was English literature. As I walked through the corridors, I got stares off people. I rolled my eyes and ignored them all, I stopped in front of my english classroom, when I saw Sky and Brandon conversing, they both stood in front of the door blocking the passge.

"Yeah—sorry to break this best buddies thing up, but your blocking the classroom door to my next class. So move." I said, Sky smirked and looked be up and down, while Brandon glared at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to shoved past Brandon.

"Why in the hell are you wearing those to school?" Brandon asked me. I looked down at my heels.

"Hey—your the one who always makes fun of me being shorter than you, so yeah, blame yourself for putting my feet through hell everyday." I said shrugging.

"Alright calm down, where were you yesterday and Saturday, I didn't see you the whole weekend." He asked.

"Jeez calm down, on Friday I went to Vanessa's and I stay the night, on Saturday I was babysitting one of mums friends kids, and yesterday, I spent the day, you know—uhhm." I said glancing over at Sky. I didn't want him knowing I went on a modelling gig yesterday. Brandon nodded in understanding what I meant.

"What class do you have?" Sky asked me, I pointed towards the door they were in front. Sky smirked and Brandon looked amused.

"What?" I asked, glaring at them both.

"Nothing, we just have the same class as you little sister." Brandon said with a smirk, I groaned and he lazily slung his arm over my shoulder, I gasped when I felt Sky's hand brush against my ass, I looked over to see him grinning. Brandon was unaware thankfully.

"Sorry were late sir, Bloom was being slow walking, with the shoes she has on." Brandon told the teacher, I smiled at him and he let us off, I sat down in the back, Brandon was on one side of me and Sky was on the other.

"Okay, everyone welcome to English Literature." I heard the teacher yell, my hand went up in the air. "Yes?" The teacher asked,

"I think my brother Brandon is in the wrong class, this is top set right, he's dumb, he's suppose to be in the lowest set!" I said, Sky chuckled and Brandon smirked.

"Was that suppose to be a sarcastic remark, because I assure you I did not find that amusing at all, but it appears, the two boys beside you did." The teacher said. "You may not know who I am in this school, I am Mr. Greenwood and I do not give seconds chances, I keep my grudges against you and I will not be loose on you, I will not give you a chance and the next time is see this, it's an after school detention, Got it?" He asked, I tried hiding my smirk.

"Oh, yes sir of course sir, I wont do it again sir." I said as I reached into my bag for a pen, he walked off, the noise of his shoes echoing through the classroom. I looked over to see Sky laughing his ass off behind his book and Brandon trying to hide his laughter. I scowled and ripped a piece of paper out of my book and wrote down on it.

"Excuse me Miss. Herondale, what is that in your hand?" Greenwood asked.

"Just a note that got passed to me, nothing important." I said, Greenwood snatched it off me and read it, his eyes turned to both boys that were either side of me, I smiled sweetly.

"Passing notes is one of the things I do not tolerate, Sky, Brandon and you as well Bloom, detention at lunch, I expect you here or it will be an after school." My eyes widened.

"But it wasn't me passing the note, it was them." I said calmly.

"Fine Miss. Herondale, I will let you off, but you boys, I expect to see you later." He yelled and walked back down to the front.

"Ha ha, I got you guys detention, its your own faults really, laugh at me and I'll get revenge." I said as I flipped my hair mockingly. I got up as soon as the bell rang and walked out the class, I noticed everyone else was still sat because they hadn't been dismissed by Greenwood. I rolled my eyes at them all and got my phone out.

I looked through my contacts and rang someone.

"Hello." I heard, I almost smirked at the voice.

"Hey Scotty, where are you?" I asked.

"Bleachers with Mason, Aaron and Rick why?" He asked, I could tell he was smoking, with his tone of voice.

"Alright, I'll see ya there." I said, I heard a chuckle before I hung up. I walked out the school, I was about to go to the bleachers when I was stopped by Diaspro, Chimera and Layla, I think.

"Hey there Bloom, where are you off to?" Diaspro asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No where, that's your business babe." I said, as I shoved her hand off my forearm and walked off, I could hear the whispers and feel the eyes on me. I walked on to the field, I looked up from my hands when I felt eyes watching me, I looked around and spot the boys sat on the bleachers.

"Hey strawberry shortcake." Scott said winking, I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously first Red and now Strawberry shortcake, what next?" I said, they all chuckled and I sat down beside them.

"Want one?" Mason asked me, he was offering me a smoke, I shook my head.

"Nah." I replied.

"So, what's all this about you shagging Sunshine?" Rick said with a smirk.

"Sunshine?" I asked, I looked at all three boys questioningly.

"That's Sky's name because of his hair." Mason said, he chuckled. "So is it true then, you let him fuck you right in the-" I interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence.

"I was like, really drunk, but the second time I wasnt but I-" I stopped and froze, all the boys were looking at me wide eyed.

"Second time? Are you serious, that's like Sky's record, he's only ever fucked one girl once and then gets another but he's had sex with you twice." Scott said, he was looking at the two boys.

"Maybe, she's just really good in bed or something?" Mason said suggestively.

"She does have nice tits and ass" Rick said, Scott nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what annoys me." I said, the boys all looked at me. "When people speak about me like I'm not in the room, even though I am." I said, Mason slung his arm around my shoulder and blew out the smoke from the cigarette he had just inhaled.

"You know Red, you speak way to much." He said with a low chuckle, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. What I did not realise was it made my boobs pop up higher. "So twice huh. When is it going to be my turn then?" Mason asked.

"Never." I said. Mason frowned and I chuckled.

"So any modelling lately." Scott asked with an eyebrow raised. Silence. "Fine don't tell but we will find out eventually because you'll be in a magazine or something." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"_Bloom?"_ I heard a voice from behind us, I heard the boys beside me scowl.


	8. Chapter 8: Cheerleading

**Chapter 8 – Cheerleading.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I have the best readers ever; your all awesome. Sorry for updating so late, I had a ton of homework and I updated my other stories. I'm thinking about doing a family Christmas special for my other story. Our Future Together.**

**Please Review. Here goes.**

**Bloom's POV -**

_'Bloom?_' I heard.

I wiped around to see William, he stood there with his arms crossed and next to him was Jace Herondale. Jace's face was as furious looking as William's. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up, I could hear footsteps behind me, the three boys had followed me.

"What?" I spat.

"Are you serious? Your staying with these morons?" Jace asked. "These are the dicks that have gotten me excluded for 6 whole fucking months. My father wanted to fucking kick me out the house." Jace spat as he spoke to the three boys.

"Jace, fucking hell calm down." I said as I pushed him away.

"Bloom you don't get it do you, stay away from these fucking-" William interrupted Jace. Brandon and Sky then started coming our way.

"Hey guys, is this some sort of reunion without me?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon thank god, these idiots are trying to start a fight and I have no time for this, first of all I have class and second of all I don't want to relocate because some stupid fight once again." I yelled, everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"Okay, you heard her guys get lost." Brandon said. "I know you guys have fucking issues but don't involve me and my sister." He spat.

"Oh for fuck sakes boys just leave." Sky said.

"Oh and who gave you a saying in this Anderson, why don't you go and watch your sister die again." Jace spat. Sky's eyes widened and he leapt to punch Jace in the face. Once I realised my eyes widened. How could someone be so sick.

"Jace just go." I said quietly. I walked over to Sky and dragged him away from the group, I got stares off everyone and murderous glares off Jace and William. We walked further until we got to the front of the school.

"Sky." I said softly, I turned him to face me and looked him in the eyes. He was looking down and I know he was hurt. Sky immediately embraced me. I hugged him back and let his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm such a pussy." Sky muttered into my neck.

"Its fine, this can be our little secret." I half whispered and half said. Sky pulled away and smiled at me. "C'mon lets go to our next class, which is PE by the way and my cheerleading practise." I said, Sky smirked.

"I just can't wait now." Sky said, I grinned and we walked to PE changing rooms. I walked into the girls and Sky winked at me and then headed to the boys changing rooms. I walked in to see all the girls changing, I averted my eyes.

"Bloom over here." Stella yelled at me. I smiled and walked over to her and her 4 other girls. "So glad your actually trying out for cheerleading, your a size 6 right? Like the rest of us." Stella asked, her eyes looked me up and down. I smirked and nodded.

"Have you practised the routine?" Stella asked.

"Yes of course." I said grinning. I put my bag down and took off my heels, Stella handed me the packaged cheerleading uniform. I striped off and put on my outfit.

"Oh and Bloom, this is Musa, Shannon, Flora and Emily." Stella said.

"Hi girls, as long as your nothing like Diaspro then I am willing to be your friends." I said. The girls all gave a low chuckle and smirked.

"Wow Bloom you don't beat around the bush do you?" Musa asked chuckling. "Were nothing like that slag and her minions don't worry. Chimera, Diaspro and Layla are all sluts." Musa said, she looked over to the girls in disgust.

"Your funny, I like you anyway. I have a few guys to impress and 2 cousins to annoy so I will be off." I said as I tied my hair in a messy yet sexy ponytail. I quickly tied my converse low tops up and checked my self in the mirror. I smirked and walked off into the gym. I got in and saw all the football team sat on a bench and all the cheerleaders stretching. I secretly thanked god that Brandon wasn't here to watch the cheerleaders, he was off repeating some literature poem or something he cheated on.

I smirked as all eyes turned to me. Stella and the girls appeared behind me several seconds later.

"Okay all soccer players go to the field and practise, the cheerleaders want privacy." The team coach said. I smirked.

"No we don't." I yelled with a smirk.

"See sir." Sky said as he stood up. "They want us here."

"All of you boys leave now, I do not want to give out detentions." The coach yelled. Sky frowned and stood up. Scott smirked and stood up as well. Scott walked over to me with everyone's eyes following him.

"What are you all staring at? I'm just saying good bye to my girlfriend." Scott yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish I was." I spat playfully. Everyone chuckled and Scott faked a mocking heart ache. I walked away from Scott and to the girls gym teacher. "I want to audition for cheerleading." I said and she nodded.

After a while all the boys had left, I felt a little relieved knowing that none of the boys would be watching 24/7. I got in position for my turn on the gym floors. I done my routine flawlessly and made a few adjustments to the routine. A shockingly dragging hour later all girls had done their auditions and quite frankly I am proud with my routine.

I walked back to the changing rooms proudly with my head held high. I showered and got changed into a crop top and a skin tight black skirt with the same pair of heels I wore before. I brushed my hair down and re-applied make-up.

The lunch bell rang signalling for my lunch break. I headed towards the table that the boys sat on. I smirked once I saw Brandon, Sky, Rick, Mason, Stella, Diaspro and her minions. I sat opposite both Brandon and Sky.

"Aren't you getting lunch?" Brandon asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said. "But I am going to steal your grapes." I said, I reached over and took his grapes, he frowned, while Stella, Sky, Rick and Mason chuckled.

"Grapes are gross." Mason said making a face. I chuckled.

"Like your mom." I said while throwing a grape in my mouth.

"I bet you'd like to do that to my penis while-" Rick didn't finish because he realised Brandon was on the table. Brandon glared at him causing me to roll my eyes.

"So Brandon, do you have soccer practise today?" I asked escaping the awkwardness. I heard Stella next to me chuckle because she knew what I just did.

"Yeah me, Rick and Sky are going to soccer practise and then he's coming over to ours with me. So stay out of our way." Brandon said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well damn there goes my Monday night." I said. Stella chuckled. "Well you stay out if my way because Stella is coming over." I said poking my tongue out. Brandon chuckled and quickly took a glance at Stella. Stella's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Uh—Bloom," Stella said, she glanced around at everyone at the table. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. Sky and Brandon eyed her suspiciously. "You know about what colour nail polish were going to use tonight," She said in a high chirpy tone. I smirked and nodded. I got up and walked away from the table.

"Since when was I planning to stay over at yours." Stella asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Since you became my bestest friend ever. Please. I don't want to be in the same area as Sky, what if when I come down its just me and him and we end up making out. We've already had sex twice." I begged. She signed.

"Fine, but I am so going to choose the nail polish colour we are wearing." She said, I nodded. "Oh and I get to choose the movie we watch and we are going to order a takeout." She said. I chuckled.

"Of course plus my parents aren't home." I said.

"But your going to have to keep me away from your sexy brother. I do not want to seem weak and just sleep with him." She said. I think I just gagged.

"Ew gross. Brandon is no where near sexy." I said shivering at the choice of words she chose. Stella laughed as we headed back to the table.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asked the both of us.

"You'll find out sooner or later Brand." I said, Brandon looked confused. I laughed and Stella grinned. This school was already turning out to be amazing.

"So Brandon, Sky you guys are going to soccer right? Because I will be there and maybe we could go to a party or something afterwards." Diaspro said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when do people party at 6pm on a Monday? That is the time practise finishes." I said, Diaspro rolled her eyes but everyone accept her minions either smirked or grinned.

"We're to busy for that, see Diaspro me and Brandon are spending our Monday night with our lovely friends Bloom and Stella. We apologise." Sky said. I couldn't help but smile.

"If lovely is how you describe Bloom then you clearly can't tell what people are nice and what kind aren't." Layla said walking up behind Diaspro.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me not—nice? Should I feel offended or just laugh at your attempt of saying something bitchy?" I asked but no one answered. The school bell rang ten seconds later, yet none of Diaspro's minions talked back. "Bye see ya all wouldn't want to be late for Maths calculus." I said shrugging, I got up and left the table.

I walked into Maths and sat down at my table. Mason smirked as he looked me up and down. "No Mason, no, just no!" I said. He frowned.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You fucked my best friend, you can't expect me to want to even flirt with you." I said with a shiver. Confusion was all over Mason's face. I rolled my eyes. "Katy?" I asked. "Dark brown hair, blue eyes." I said. Mason frowned. "At Vanessa's party?" I said.

"Oh, the girl that I woke up with." Mason said. "She was hot, introduce me to her one day." I nodded but raised my brows.

"Break up with skankzilla and then I shall allow you to date my best friend," I said grinning. Mason shook his head in laughter. We then started doing the work. We had to go equations and alegbra, something easy for this lesson.


	9. Chapter 9: Save us the game!

**Chapter 9 – Save Us The Game**

**Thank you for the reviews accept for Princessannieoferaklyon, who can't take a little bit of constructive criticism. Is it only me who thinks she's like 12 years old when she's claiming to be 18 years old. Fair enough stick up for yourself but there's no need to fake your age, to seem like your more.**

**It was friendly criticism anyway. Your the one asking me why this story is about sex all the time. Read the title. High School, what else would it be about. Someone teach me how to block someone on here and if there is a way to stop some one from reading your stories please tell, although I highly doubt it.**

**It's High School = Horny teenagers not High School = pregnancy, rape, cutting and famous you-tube channels. Can someone please tell Princessannieoferaklyon that please. Thanks.**

**Here goes, I have read most of the suggestions and they will be used. **

**Bloom's POV -**

I walked out the school just before the bell rang. I had got pissed off at the Art teacher and she tried sending me to the principals office, so I walked out the room before I had to go and waste an hour of my time. I walked through the car park until I got to my shiny red porche. I took the roof off, because it was a convertible. I went on Facebook while I waited for Stella.

At the same time Stella got in to my car, Sky and Brandon got into Brandon's. I smirked and gave Brandon the 'lets race' face. He grinned but before he could shout back a 'hell yeah' I had driven off.

I blast the music to one of my favourite songs. Maroon 5 animals. Stella held on to her seat for her life. I chuckled. After about 5 minutes we got to my house and I parked in Brandon's spot just to piss him off further.

"Let's go, I have to greet my parents good bye." I said as I grabbed my hand bag and rushed towards the house. My mother and father were just coming out the front door. I smiled as I walked up to them and hugged them good bye.

"How long are you guys going to be on the business trip?" I asked.

"Just three or four days honey. I promise we'll call you every night and you can bring up to three friends over okay? No more." My mother said. I nodded.

"All female friends." Dad said. I rolled my eyes and hugged his open arms.

"Ooh, I almost forgot mum, dad this is Stella, my female friend." I said. My father chuckled and greeted Stella with a nodd. My mother on the other hand smiled and embraced Stella, who gasped in shock.

"Jeez mum, there's a thing called personal space." I said. Mum gave me a warning look.

"Hey, are you guys off now?" Brandon asked as he stepped out of his car.

"Yes we are, I thought you had soccer practise son." Father said to Brandon.

"Yes I do, I just forgot my kit." Brandon said.

"Oh, well Bloom why don't you and your friend go and watch your brothers match." Mum said. I hesitantly looked over at my father. Who was telling me to.

"Ooh okay then. I guess my 200 page S.A can wait." I said as a lie. My mother and father didn't buy the lie and waited for me to head to my car. "Okay I guess I'll go and watch Brandon's so very interesting soccer match." I said. I stomped to my car and go in angrily by banging my door hard.

As soon as Stella got in, I drove off after Brandon to the school. We parked and got out the car. "Okay so which way do we go." I asked.

"Just go to the bleachers, were going to get changed." Brandon said. I nodded. I was about to carry on walking beside Stella but Sky's arm gripped my wrist.

"Try not to get too horny, while watching me play!" Sky said. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I glared at him and he responded with his signature smirk that was heaven like. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the way Stella went. We sat down on the bleachers, I could feel several eyes on me.

"Who's playing?" Stella asked me. I looked over to the field.

"I think its West High against Raven High." I said. "But we're really early because the game hasn't started I think this is just a practise run." I said. Stella nodded.

We carried on watching until Brandon signalled for me to come down. So I got up and walked down the stairs of the bleachers. I felt a sense of de ja vu pass through me as I could feel a million eyes on me. I smirked to myself as I got down on the field and walked towards where Brandon was stood next to Sky and Rick.

"Alright, we need a huge favour from you." Rick said.

"What is this favour of yours?" I asked eyeing all three suspiciously.

"I don't know if I want to go through with this." Brandon said as he gulped.

"She'll be fine, she can just take her heel off and stab him in the eye." Rick said. I looked over to him and gave him a look.

"We need you to distract that teams best player while us three score the first goal. Okay?" Sky said. I took a quick look at him and quite frankly, he was hot. I nodded.

"Fine but you owe me one, all three of you. When now? And for how long?" I asked.

"For five minutes and a few seconds before the match starts." Sky said. I nodded and walked away from the group and towards the hot scorer. I tapped his shoulder making him turn around and face me. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"Hey I was wondering if-" I started but the cunt interrupted me. I just smiled innocently.

"I will gladly let you give me a blow job." He said. I just fake smirked. I think the boy had meant it sarcastically but was he in for a surprise.

"Great, meet me in the boys changing rooms in like 3 seconds or the offer goes to someone else." I said. His mouth widened. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Better yet, I'll just come with you now." He said. I nodded and I led him to the changing rooms. On the way I spotted Diaspro glaring at me from the bleachers. I playfully winked at her and smirked as I led scorer boy to the changing rooms.

"Alright. This is how it goes. You don't tell anyone about this and I'll make it worth your time. If you tell anyone. I'll let them know about what you did." I said. His eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Alright deal, Hurry up babe. I have a match to get to." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jake." He said. "What's yours, so I can moan it?" He asked as he took off his shorts and pulled down his boxers along with them. I smirked as I looked him up and down. He was quite big. I leaned forwards and kissed him. I had to admit he wasn't as good of a kisser as Sky. Jake's hands went to my ass around my tight skirt, he slapped each cheek a few times.

I bent down and gave the poor unsuspecting bastard a hell of a blow job. Five minutes later. I was done. I got up and fixed my hair and wiped my lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm done." I said.

"Your not going to tell coach I slept with his wife are you?" He asked. My eyes widened. "Please don't he'll get me kicked off the team and the team will lose their chances of this game." He pleaded. I smirked and bent down to pick up his phone.

I walked off while he yelled something about giving his phone back. I walked through to the field and I walked halfway through to get to Brandon, who yelled time out.

"I have a lot of dirt on the bastard." I squealed.

"What?" He asked. Sky, Rick, Mason and Stella came into our group.

"He slept with the coaches wife. Which means he can get kicked off and I recorded him on his phone saying it." I said. Brandon smirked and leaned in crushing me in a hug. The other boys smirked and someone yelled group hug. I braced my self for the huge mass of bodies squishing me.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to their coach, so he misses this game." I said. Brandon and nodded and they carried on with the game. I walked up to the Raven's coach, all the bench warmers looked up at me.

"What do you want little girl?" The coach yelled.

I was about to say something when Jake turned up behind me. "Coach, she's lying don't believe her. She hates me that's why she's trying to get me kicked off the team." He yelled. I laughed.

"Here." I said handing him the IPhone, he listened to it and his eyes widened. He started chasing Jake around the field, which got them disqualified. Damage control done. I walked over to Brandon, Sky and Stella.

Stella stood quietly by the side of the two boys cheering and celebrating as much as they could. I walked towards them.

"YOU BITCH." I heard behind me. I turned around with a frown as three boys walked up to me. They all wore Raven's soccer team uniform. One I recognised to be Jake.

"Ooh you again. Enjoy fucking milf's do you?" I asked. I placed a hand on my hip.

"Fuck, your Jake Miller aren't you?" Brandon asked as he walked towards us.

"Yeah who the hell are you?" Jake asked.

"Well my father's company, The Herondale Co- operation sued your fathers company. Remember that's how your so poor now? Damn. And my sister got you off the team. I guess we Herondale's don't really like you lot." Brandon said as he lazily hung an arm over my shoulder.

"You fucking bastard your fucking family put my father in prison." He jumped to punch Brandon, but the two boys behind him stopped him.

"Dude stop it, they'll get you expelled." The boy whispered.

"Watch your back bastard. And you slut," He said pointing at me. I looked behind me to see if he was pointing at anyone else. Brandon and Sky sniggered.

"Me? OH yeah okay carry on." I said.

"Watch your back you slut." He yelled and then stormed off.

"Can we go home now. I want to sit up and watch TV." I said. They all agreed and we walked to our cars and drove to our house.

"So that was a dramatic game." Stella said.

"Yeah it was." I said. "But I don't get why the boys wanted me to distract the scorer because they would've won anyway with Brandon and Sky teamed up passing the ball to each other, they could've scored at least three to four times." I said. Stella looked at me like she had no clue what the hell I was saying. I chuckled.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said." She said. After a while she spoke again. "What movie options do you have?"

"We have unlimited netflix, so we have to choose a movie all of us agree on and from a boys perspective. I am guessing it's going to be a thriller but then again they're both wiedo's. So-" I said.

"I don' care who they are. I am not having night mares tonight." Stella roared.

"Fine, fine. Calm down. I'll talk sense into Sky and you talk to Brandon." I said.

"How?"

"Just tilt down a little and let him see the top part of your boobs and be seductive while you talk." I said. Stella chuckled.

"Expert aren't you?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whateve's." I said as we pulled into the front porch.


	10. Chapter 10:Friends with benefits?

**Chapter 10 - Friends with Benefits?**

**Another update. Thank you for the amazing reviews. **

**Announcement: I am doing a huge Christmas special, it'll be posted on Christmas morning as a present from me. It'll be more writing than you guys are used to. Your welcome guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Winx club or Specialist's characters, no matter how much I would love to.**

**And also I would like to thank you all for the suggestions. I swear I have taken them all to consideration and most of them are amazing and fit with a high school story perfectly.**

**ALSO I AM FURIOUS BECAUSE PRINCESSANNIEOFERAKLYON HAS DECIDED TO COPY MY NICKNAME FOR BLOOM IN MY OTHER STORY, HOW DARE SHE USE THE NICKNAME I MADE UP. I HATE HER EVEN MORE. She is a hypocrite, she says my stories are crap but by now she's stolen several idea's off my other story. Our future Together. I am angry, some one be a legend and show her this.**

**Bloom's POV -**

We parked on the porch and got out, it turns out that I had beaten Sky and Brandon. I smirked to myself as I got my keys out from my hand bag and unlocked the door. I let Stella in and decided to lock Sky and Brandon out because knowing Brandon, he probably had forgotten to take his set of house keys like always.

I collapsed on the coach and Stella collapsed beside me. I looked over to the remote and grabbed it, I turned the TV on to Gossip girl; it was my favourite TV show but now Made in Chelsea is. It was the episode that they found out Daniel Humphrey was gossip girl the whole time.

"I can't believe Dan is gossip girl. It was such a clever idea to disguise his self as a girl." I said. Stella nodded.

"Yeah and he made a horrible nickname for his self. He called his self lonely boy and he posted that his sister lost her virginity to a drug dealer, he is such a dick." Stella said as she glared at the TV. I chuckled but I stopped when I heard the door unlock.

"Clever you are dear Bloom but I am not stupid." Brandon said as he shook the keys in my face. I shoved his hands away.

"Alright. I'm going to shower, you lot stay here and try not to murder him girls." Brandon said as he walked up the stairs.

"No promises." I muttered.

"Now now Bloom hush down before you burst the vain on your face." Sky said. I glared at him and shoved a pillow in his face. Sky grabbed a pillow and shoved it in my face even harder. It actually hurt. "Awh that was way to rough."

"Ha funny because you had said that last night," Sky said winking.

"Yeah-no I think that was you." I said. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Stella, do you want a soda?" I asked. She yelled a yes please and I nodded walking in to the kitchen. I walked towards the fridge and grabbed two cold cans. I was about to turn around but two strong and very familiar arms were on my waist.

"I like it when you bend down." Sky whispered in my ear. The closeness made me shiver."Cold are you. I could help-" I interrupted him by swiftly turning around and glaring right into his eyes.

"No Sky stop it. It happened twice that's all, and Brandon's here. And not mention Stella is sat in the other room." I said sternly. Sky's frown turned into a grin.

"That's what you think." He took a step closer and whispered in my ear. "We both enjoyed and trust me when I say we are more than friends." He took a step back and took the cans off me before heading back with a wink.

_Friends with benefits, that's what we are._

I signed. It was true and would be for as long as either of us wanted it to be. I scowled and walked back to the living room. I sat down in my usual spot between Stella and the huge gap and then Sky. They seem awkward with each other. I looked over to Sky, who had my can in his hands, he was drinking it How dare he.

I grabbed for it and snatched it. "I've drank out of it." He said. I shrugged.

"We've had sex, I'm pretty sure it's worse to have sex than drink out of the same can." I said. Sky chuckled and grabbed the remote.

"Don't you dare change the channel. I am not in the mood for Top Gear." I said giving him a warning look.

"Don't worry Red, I was just checking the time because I need a shower before 6." He said as he placed the remote beside him.

"Why don't you just use someone else's shower." I said.

"Well from what Brandon told me there are only three showers. One is your parents and I am not using that because it's gross, the next is your brothers, which is being used although you may have fantasies about it. I would rather not. And the last is yours." He said, then his eyes widened a little.

"Yeah?" I asked questioning his wide eyes.

"Let me use your shower please." He begged. I shook my head furiously.

"No way, god knows what you'll do in there."

"The things I do in the shower, you have probably done to me yourself, so you can't really judge or that will be hyp-" I glared at him. "Please."

"Fine but go any where near my underwear drawer and I will shoot you." I said. Sky held his hands up in surrender.

"No promises but you have to come up as well and teach me how to use your kind of showers." He said. I nodded and stood up. I led him to my room, which was very clean because of our day maid, who always comes over even when it's not necessary.

"Nice room." Sky said as he looked around. His eyes stayed on the photo's hung up but he quickly looked back at me. I led him into the shower room and taught him how to use it, which shampoo's and soups to use and which body wash to use. Sky insisted that he use my very expensive- from France- shampoo. I was about to walk out when Sky caught my wrist.

"Leaving so soon Bloom." He said. I glared at him and snatched my wrist off him and walked out the door and down stairs. Brandon stood in the living room. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. I grinned at him.

"I'm starving and I just ordered a pizza. I haven't got 30 quid for delivery so I'm going to pick it up but its a 20 minutes drive. Come with me or tell Sky to hurry up." He said. I frowned and lazily laid on the sofa.

"Sky just got in and my legs hurt, so Stella will go with you." I said giving Stella a pleading look. She stood up.

"No it's fine if you don't-" Brandon started but was cut off by Stella.

"I'll go it beats watching Bloom be lazy and argue with your friend." She said as she smirked at me. Stella grabbed her coat and shoved on her heel boots. She took a quick glance in the mirror before grabbing her phone and heading out. It meant they would be out for 40 minutes in total, maybe Sky and I could actually do something. I smirked as I raced out towards my bedroom.

I walked in to see a naked Sky stood at the foot of my bed. I looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish. You showered that quick, its only been 5 minutes." I said. I looked over to my clock that hung on the wall of my room.

"Yeah and? Missed me that much you came to check on me?" He asked. I ignored his comment and sat down on the bed beside where he stood. "Where are Brandon and Stella?"

"Their on a 40 minute pizza trip but trust me it's worth it." I said. The pizza parlour they were going to served the worlds best pizza. Sky nodded and picked up his towel, he sat down beside me. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"So..?" Sky said. I looked over at his face. Sky looked back at me. "You want to have sex don't you?" Sky said, the edges of his mouth turned upwards. I turned my head and tried to fight back the tiny hint of a blush, it was weird because I hadn't blushed in ages.

"No—no I never said that." I said. Sky's hand grabbed my chin and made me face him, he leaned closer.

"Your face said it all." He mumbled against my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in. Minutes later we were both on the bed fully naked and under the covers recovering our breathing. It was just as amazing as the second time. I didn't really remember the first time hence what happened the second time.

"We've known each other 5 days and we've had sex 3 times." He said smirking. I elbowed his side. "You know your lucky this isn't normal for me. Usually I fuck a girl and leave her for another, there has not ever in the whole record of my life ever been a person who I've done it with three times." He said.

"What can I say, I am special." I said, dramatically pushing my side fringe out of my face. Sky chuckled.

"Yeah special needs." He said. I glared at him playfully with a smirk.

"Like your mom." I said as I stuck my tongue out. Sky frowned.

"I thought you liked my mum. " He said. I rolled my eyes. I loved his mother, she was fun and up beat just like my mother and father.

"It was an insult to you, and it was a joke. Your mother is amazing." I said. After a few seconds of comfortable silence and us two just laying next to each other Sky spoke.

"So what are we friends with benefits now?" He asked. I looked over at him.

"Yes but I am not going to be your booty call 24/7 and do not tell a living soul about this okay?" I said in a threatening tone. Sky chuckled and nodded. "Right well I am going to rinse off before they get here because we probably wreak of sex. You go to Brandon's shower and rinse off." I said. Sky nodded and got up. I got up as well and walked in to the shower.

I rinsed off and then got changed into a pair of night sleeping shorts and a matching camisole. They were all black with white lace on the bottoms and top parts. I tied my hair in a wet pony tail and wiped away the excess make-up I still had on.

I walked down stairs and sat down on the sofa but before I could turn the TV on, both Stella and Brandon came in with two pizza boxes each, but Brandon was also carrying two bottles of coke. They set the food down on the table.

"So how was the ride? Silent and Awkward or Fun and interesting to discuss?" I asked. Stella laughed and kicked her shoes and coat off. She sat down beside me and waited for Brandon to go upstairs.

"It was so amazing, your brother is so hot when he laughs. He told me funny jokes and he's so charming, did you know he opens doors for girls when they get into and out of his car. How fricken hotter could he get? I am so glad I came over and you better expect me over more often!" She was going to carry on but Sky walked down the stairs.

I silently thanked the hot mother fucker. I did not want to hear how charming Brandon was because to me all he is, is a fat pig, who can eat and burp and sleep and be annoying.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Sky asked. Stella looked over at me as well.

"Oh you know the usual—school grades and—uh stuff." I said nervously. Sky eyed me but then shrugged and grabbed a pizza box. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Sky dropped down beside me, but not to close because Brandon would've suspected something.

After a while Brandon came down and sat down beside Sky. We watched two movies which were Fast & Furious 6 and Olympus has fallen. They were all action movies which was typical because we were sat with two typical boys. After we had finished the Pizza, well most of it disappeared by the boys. We all sat in the dark and talked.

"So what Chloe said was true then Brandon?" Sky asked Brandon.

"Er gross Brandon, Chloe? Out of all people?" I said. Sky chuckled at the disgust in my face.

"Well I was drunk." Brandon defended.

"How drunk though. Like you had 1 or 2 two drinks or you had so many that you lost count." Sky said. Brandon shrugged.

"Like drunk I dunno!" Brandon said. I gave him a look telling him that I didn't believe him. "Oh fine, I had half a drink."

"Ewwwwww." I said. "I knew it you have such low standards. I feel sorry for girls who fall for your act or poor little and innocent girls like Stella." I said. Brandon gave me a warning look and I chuckled. "Alright sorry, you lot can stop blushing." I said.

"So what's happening between Mason and Diaspro guys?" Stella asked.

"I think their cheating on each other now because Mason was spotted with one of his toys because-" Sky started.

"Do you mind Katy is not a fricken toy." I shouted at him.

"Jeez calm down and she clearly is we all know Mason." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"What because Katy has slept with Mason once it means she's a slut and what about me then if she's a slut what am I Sky. Please do tell me." I yelled. Sky's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean th-" Sky started but he was cut off by Brandon.

"You've had sex? WHO THE HELL WITH? WHICH MOTHER FUCKER. BLOOM TELL ME NOW." Brandon yelled as he stood up in front of me.

"Get lost Brandon." I yelled. I got up and stormed upstairs. I am so mad at both of them. I am so not talking to either of them. I picked up my phone when I heard it make a sound telling me I had a text message.

_'You okay' – _Stella.

_'Yeah thanks. Need a lift home?' - _Bloom

_'No I'm in the car with Brandon, he offered to give me a ride but thanks though. See you tomorrow yeah?' - _Stella_._

_'Yeah, have a fun car ride. See you tomorrow.'_ - Bloom.


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive me please?

**Chapter 11 – Forgive me please?**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all and your all amazing but I need more reviews. Only have 30 reviews for 10 chapter. So please, please help me out. **

**If you do have any suggestions then please do tell me.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I got up after hearing my Iphone alarm clock. I got into the shower and let the warm water go through me. I got out in a towel, dried my hair, done my make-up and changed into a pair of tight skinny jeans, a tight no sleeved crop-top and a leather jacket. I shoved on a pair of black wedge boots that ended at my ankle. I left my hair in a tousled mess and wrapped a white woolly scarf around my neck.

"Bloom hurry up, breakfast is ready!" I heard Brandon yell. I rolled my eyes, I am definitely not speaking to that horrible pig. I grabbed my handbag and walked downstairs. I sat down on the table; I usually sat down beside Brandon but I was angry at him so I missed a seat and then sat down.

I drank the coffee my mother set down for me. Mum sat down beside me and smiled. "Do you want to talk honey?" Mum smiled at me weirdly. I eyed her suspiciously but then it hit me. I took a quick side glance at Brandon who was staring at us.

"Ugh that moron told you I lost my virginity didn't he?" I asked. She nodded.

"Honey, don't blame him. Okay? I'm your mother I am suppose to know." I looked at her. "Do you mind telling me who it was?"

"I—I don't remember." I said. Mum nodded.

"It's okay I understand you were at a teenage party, it's normal honey." Mum said. I nodded and hugged her open arms. "You'd better head off to school, why don't you two just go in the same car for today?" Mum asked.

I stood up. "I'd rather not." I said. I walked out the house with my hand bag and my car keys. I got into my car and the thoughts of maths class with Sky made me have a headache. I parked in the school car park and got out.

I walked up to the front doors and ignored the stares. I got in and I could feel the heat of a persons gaze on me, I didn't bother looking at him because I know he was going to walk up to me. I walked to my locker and shoved my maths book in my bag. Before anyone could talk to me I practically ran to my first period.

I sat down in my seat and stared at the table. Was I really that mad at Sky? But he did call Katy a slut which kind of implies that I am as well. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and concentrated on the fact that Sky; the ass hole was sat next to me and the whole class was filled with students.

"Alright class turn to page forty five in your text books and do exercise 2A, 2B and 2C." The teacher said. I done as told after six minutes I was done. I leaned back in my seat and just stared in to space.

"Bloom?" I heard Sky say. I ignored him. "Look I'm sorry and you know I didn't mean or imply to call you anything." He said in a pleading tone. I ignored him further.

"Sir could I move seats please, I can't concentrate because someone keeps bothering me." I said, he nodded and I moved beside Stefan; who smirked.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just pissed off at Sky." I said just then Brandon walked into class. "Ohh." I said as I got an amazing idea. Brandon sat down two desks behind Stefan and I, which was were Sky is sat. I got out my phone and rang my father.

"Hello Dad." I said loud enough for Brandon to hear. "Yes I am in school and I was on time but Brandon is thirty minutes late to his first class." I said with a grin. "Okay, you tell him okay bye, love you." I said as I hung up.

"What was that Miss. Herondale?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing, I was just chatting with Stefan because I've finished my work." I said, the teacher nodded and looked back down at his marking.

"What the hell Bloom?" I heard Brandon yell furiously. Dad got a little angry when we did bad things in school like get F's or detentions and sometimes it was being late that got us yelled at.

"Mind your own business but then again your nose is huge so you always stick it in peoples business, like yesterday remember even after I did a huge favour for you." I said smiling innocently but that turned into a glare. I turned back around to face the front. I regret saving the game for the idiots, I should have let them lose.

After the bell rang, I swiftly walked out the class making sure to move my hips slightly more than usual. I needed a fag, I put my sunglasses on and grabbed the packet Stefan gave me yesterday and a lighter I borrowed off Rick. I walked over to behind the bleachers and lit up a fag. I smoked up to half of it when a hand came up and snatched it off me.

"William? Ugh get lost I wanted some peace." I said glaring at him because he was smoking my fag. Will chuckled.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" He asked as he sat down beside me and smoked freely.

"It's just how stupid boys are," I said, he looked at me weirdly. "Damn sometimes I wish you were gay because of numerous reasons but right now, so I could talk to you and you would actually understand." I said. "And the sassy attitude would be awesome, oh and you would suit colourful colours." I said, he chuckled as he finished my fag.

"What class do you have?" He asked.

"Art." He nodded and got up then reached a hand down and helped me up.

"C'mon I'll drop you off and I can't wait to see you at the Christmas dinner." He said. I looked at him oddly. "Your mother didn't tell you? She invited every single Herondale to the Christmas dinner she's hosting."

"Okay." I said as we walked towards the school. We got in and got stares literally off everyone. I carried on walking with Will until we got to the art room door. Brandon and Sky stood by the door, they both glanced at me and then at Will. I rolled my eyes and waved at him. I went into class and sat next to Mason.

"Hi," I said, he chuckled at the moodiness I had in my voice. "Guess what I just found out?"

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"That I have to spend freaking Christmas day with a bunch of judgemental cousins and family. I mean who has to go through hell like that." I said.

"It can't be that bad." He said. I glared at him.

"You don't get it Mason, you haven't met my grandmother Imogen Herondale and my uncle Stephen Herondale, who is basically an older version of Jace. This has got to be the worst day ever, just now I enjoyed William keeping me company and I am pissed at Sky and Brandon and the fact your dating my best friend and you didn't tell me makes me want to punch a wall." I screamed.

"Jeez sorry, I wanted to but Katy said she wanted to tell you herself but she never got the chance before you found out yourself." He said.

"So you've dumped Diaspro?" I asked, he chuckled and nodded and just then Diaspro walked in glaring at the both of us. Two seconds later Brandon and Sky walked in, since when was Brandon in this class.

I signed as they both sat down at the table in front of us. I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly what they are trying to do. I ignored everything and everyone while I drew a portrait of Anne Hathaway. Mason said it looked pretty good, I thanked him and then shaded her in. After I was fully done, the bell rang signalling us for our break.

I walked out the class only to be stopped by someone holding on to my wrist. I turned around expecting to see Sky or Brandon but it was Jace. I gave him a glare and he let go of my wrist.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey." He said. I rolled my eyes and I was about to walk away when he spoke up again. "Look, Bloom I'm sorry okay and I promise I'll control my temper, you know how big Herondale's tempers can be." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Fine your forgiven, so what are you doing this break?" I asked him.

"Nothing I guess, but lets go over to my mates." He said, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to his mates, one of whom involved Will. He smirked at me and I grinned back, the 3 other boys looked me up and down.

"Who's this one of your toys?" One boy said. I glared at the boy.

"No dude, this is my cousin Bloom, the one I was telling you about." Will said. The boy nodded.

"Bloom this is Alec, Simon and Jordan." I nodded and walked over and sat down next to William. They all started conversing I just listened since I wasn't in the mood to talk. I leaned my head on Will's shoulder.

"Getting a little cosy there don't you think?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Brandon stood with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah and what's it got to do with you if I am?" I asked.

"Bloom stop acting like a child." He yelled at me. I looked at him in shock.

"Me acting like a child? Says the pig who can't control his self around girls yet he almost kills his sister because she had sex." Brandon's eyes widened.

"Be quiet people can hear you." Brandon hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"So what I am not embarrassed about the fact that I AM NOT A VIRGIN. I REPEAT I AM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE." I yelled. Brandon covered my mouth and grabbed my wrist, he pulled me beside his car.

"Look Bloom honestly I'm sorry I over reacted and I—your just my little sister and I promise I wont stick my nose in your business anymore." Brandon said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll forgive you on one condition. You have to go shopping with Mum to buy Grandma Imogen's Christmas present." I said, Brandon signed.

"Fine." I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled. "And excuse me while I go make a phone call-" I started but was cut off by Brandon.

"Tell dad that I wasn't late please." He begged. I chuckled.

"That wasn't actually Dad, it was William I called." I said, he glared at me making me chuckle. We walked to our separate English classes then. I was in the same class as Sky and he was the only one I know in the god-damned class.

I sat down in my usual seat and Sky as predicted sat down beside me. I turned to look at him and he turned to look at me obviously because he had felt my eyes on him like I had when he looked at me. "So I forgive you since I forgave Brandon but you have to spend Christmas day with me and my family." I said.

"What about my parents and sister?" He asked.

"Your a moron I mean't them as well." I said, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He ruffled my hair. "SKY," I yelled, he chuckled as I attempting to kick him in the leg. "I hate you."

"Love you to Red," He said. I rolled my eyes. I cannot believe me and this idiot are friends let alone friends with benefits.

**Review Pretty Please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Its nearly Christmas

**Chapter 12 – It's nearly Christmas.**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Princessannieoferaklyon, if your seeing this now, I hope you get the message that I want this to end. I'm not answering your stupid and horrible PM's and I am not going to look for attention like you have; I do not need self pity just like you so take this as a hint. Get the hell lost and don't even dare read my stories anymore, I don't want you copying anything now do I.**

**Sorry about that guys, just a little banter going on.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I walked out of my English literature class with Sky beside me. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down opposite Brandon and Stella.

"We're not facing the wrath of Herondale's alone, Sky and his family are as well yay." I said Brandon chuckled.

"They can't be that bad." Stella said. I glared at her.

"Trust me they are, I will give you an example of my 15 year old cousin Melanie. She is a slut, she got pregnant at the age of fourteen but coincidentally had a miss carriage before she could even show she was pregnant." I said, Stella had wide eyes. "Her father happens to work for a clinic and her mother is one of the most famous fashion experts ever, she works for my mothers clothes company." I said.

"I hate that girl, I cant even count the amount of times she's tried to jump on me." Brandon said with a shudder. I chuckled.

"Ooh but the good side is Lily and Robby, the most adorable twins will be there." I said. Brandon nodded. "Mum text me saying the decorations are going up today, there are people decorating now and the Verlac's are coming to." I looked up at Brandon.

"Why do I get the feeling you hate the Verlac's?" Sky asked.

"Sebastian Verlac is the guy Brandon got in a fight with, they both got expelled. Mum said dad wants to make peace with their family and she said sorry." I said looking at Brandon.

"I fucking hate the guy, one look at him and I will rip his head off. I'll have to avoid him." Brandon said.

"Ugh, why do we have to host the dinner out of all the bloody Herondale families." I whined. Everyone at the table laughed, seconds later we were joined by Stefan and Mason.

"What are you whining about, your not the one who has to do an extra 15 laps at gym next lesson." Mason said.

"I'm whining because it's nearly Christmas." I said.

"There's that Christmas spirit." Mason said sarcastically. I glared at him. "At least its the holidays and we get a week off school, what are you guys doing?"

"I am going to stay home while the rest of the family goes to New York to visit my aunt." Sky said. Lucky bastard.

"I'm spending Christmas with my family in Boston." Stella said. "Were going there for Christmas day."

"Someone should throw a party on the holidays." I said. Everyone agreed.

"Maybe we could rent an apartment out for a night and just party there." Brandon suggested. "Bloom and I still have our fake I. D's." Brandon suggested. I smirked.

"I can't wait but we're going to have to get mum and dad to go see some of our relatives for the holidays." I said. Brandon was obviously about to suggest an idea when Diaspro, Layla and Chimera interrupted by sitting down at our table. "May I ask what the hell your doing at our table because I don't remember inviting you."

"We're sitting here." Diaspro said. She sat down next to Sky.

"Why are you sitting here, oh jeez don't tell me your Mason's little rag doll again. What did you do drug him because there is no way he would dump a girl like Katy, she is a hundred percent hotter than you." I said. Brandon nodded.

"Yeah she is." He said. I laughed.

"See," I said.

"No way I hate that dick, I'm more interested in blondes with blue eyes." She said. Diaspro stared at Sky, he looked around awkwardly.

"Not being funny but I'm Sky's friend and I would rather him date my sister than you." Brandon said. I glared at him.

"I hate Sky, he's annoying but I would never put him through the hell of dating you seriously." I said, Sky and Brandon chuckled. "Plus, I think Sky wants kids in the future and him having at STD from you wouldn't be the best idea."

"Shut the hell up you slut." She yelled.

"Bloom actually hasn't had sex as many times as you, so your actually the bigger slut." Stella said. I smiled everyone here was trying to defend me.

"Oh just get lost, you've already put me off food." I said, everyone grinned and Diaspro scowled.

"Your a slut and you always will be." Diaspro yelled. I rolled my eyes as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Alright guys I have a few people to meet," I said. They nodded as I stood up. Sky stood up as well.

"I have to meet Stefan, so I'll come with you." He said as he stood up and walked beside me. I nodded and we walked out of the hallway. I looked at Sky with a questioning look. Sky smirked.

"Lets go to the library, the dictionary section will keep us hidden." He said quietly. I thought for a while. Then nodded and we were off. We headed towards the library and walked in silently, there was only one student in there, she was really familiar. I walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm Bloom." I said, the purple haired girl looked up.

"I'm Tecna," She said smiling, she set her book aside. Sky came next to me.

"C'mon Bloom le-" I interrupted him.

"Wait," I said. "Is anyone else in the library?"

"No, I'm the only one who comes here at lunch, the library teacher goes for her lunch at this time." Tecna said. "If anyone does come I'll come and warn you and the dictionary section hasn't been used in 2 whole years." She said.

"Alright lets go Bloom," Sky said, he grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"Your so rude, thank you Tecna." I said smiling. We walked to the dictionary section which happened to be in the back of the oddly large library. I stood there awkwardly but Sky was stood there arrogantly confident. I rolled my eyes, he took three steps and we were kissing. I smiled into the kiss.

Sky shoved my back against the wall while kissing me, my hands went through his hair and I tugged at it, Sky took off my tank top and I stood there in a bra, he pulled it down but he didn't take it off. Sky's hands travelled down and he started playing with my left breast, his mouth travelled down with a soft trail of kisses.

Sky was about to suck and nibble on my nipples but he stopped when we heard the school bell. He frowned as I shoved my bra back on, I bent down to pick my top back up when Sky slapped my ass I glared at him.

"Do not get kinky with me." I warned. Sky chuckled.

"Yeah right, you wish," He said. I was about to leave when he slapped my ass again, I glared at him while I fixed my hair. "What lesson do you have?"

"I have Science which means you do as well," I said. He nodded and we headed to Science, when we got out of the door we were met with Brandon's questioning face.

"What were you doing in the library?" He asked, he walked a little closer towards us and eyed us suspiciously.

"Sky, the moron needed to make a stop at the library to meet some girl named Tecna, he wanted to pay her to do her SA." I said innocently. Brandon chuckled. He shook his head in laughter and then turned to see if he could spot someone. "Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Have you guys seen Jace, I'm going to warn him that Sebastard Verlac is coming to the Christmas dinner, wouldn't want any drama now would we?" He said. I chuckled.

"Not being funny but I don't know why your bothering, where the famous Imogen Herondale is there is always drama." I spat her name out like it was venom.

"Alright you kids have fun, I'm going to look for Jacey kins." He said. I rolled my eyes, Jace and Brandon had retarded nicknames for each other, and when they were far apart they would make a scene.

Flashback -

_Brandon and I sat comfortably on the sofa, mum and dad had gone to the airport to pick up uncle Stephen, Jace, Celine and Diana. They had gone on holidays and they were to jet legged to drive, so mum and dad being the kindest people ever._

_After 2 hours they came back, the front door opened with a bang._

"_Brandy-kins I'm finally home, I have missed you." Jace said dramatically, he made over dramatic hand gestures. _

_Brandon stood up with a serious face. My mother, father, Celine, Stephen and Diana all stared at the two like they walked out of their own graves._

"_Jacey-kins baby, I missed you. I tried moving on but I couldn't, your golden like hair made me want to fall for you again." Brandon yelled._

"_Ooh, shut the hell up your both loud and annoying." I said from my seat on the couch._

"_Your just jealous because we have an undying bond for each other," Jace said with a flick of his hair. Just because his hair was a golden like colour with a lot of volume, which made him look really hot." _

"_I think Jace and I need some private time." Brandon said, he held on to Jace like his life depended on it and then the two went upstairs like puppies._

End of Flashback -

Sky and I walked to science and sat down on our seats. We worked on a load of things about atoms of alpha or something like that I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about the dinner to much.


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Eve

**Chapter 13 – Christmas Eve.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love writing these chapters, I cannot wait for the Christmas special. I have it written out and ready, it reveals dark secrets of the past.**

**Sky's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door opening. I groaned at the squeaky creek noise and then tiny little footsteps.

"Sky," Serena shouted, she jumped on my bed with a lot of effort,

"Yeah?" I asked. I looked up and smiled when I saw her in her little Christmas dress, mum and dad had gone shopping and left her with me, while they went to buy her a dress, her headband lit up. "Don't you look adorable,"

"It's Christmas eve and Bloom is coming, I miss her." She squealed.

"Is their whole family coming to?" I asked as she cuddled up next to me. She sucked her thumb and nodded. "Alright, I better go and get ready then. How about you wait for me downstairs and when I come down you can open one of the presents secretly that Santa bought you," I said. She squealed and ran out the room. I chuckled.

After my long shower, I head towards my closet, I grabbed a black t-shirt, jeans, a jacket and a pair of Nike trainers. I left my hair in its messy but sexy way. I walked down the stairs only to hear the doorbell ring, I opened the door.

I was greeted by Mr and Mrs. Herondale, Bloom and Brandon. "Hello Sky, how are you dear?" Mrs. Herondale asked me.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Herondale." I said smiling innocently, while Bloom and Brandon eyed me suspiciously. As soon as Mrs and Mr Herondale walked through to the living room. I smirked devilishly at Bloom and Brandon.

"BLOOM," Serena said as she ran up to Bloom, she picked her up and they started speaking. I watched as they walked away and then I looked at Brandon again.

"Come upstairs, I set my PS4 up?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have to greet your parents first, my father would practically kill me if I didn't use my Herondale manners," Brandon said. I chuckled and headed upstairs. I got into my room and sat down on the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, setting up the PS4.

The door opened to reveal Serena, she stood there with a huge smile on her face. I looked down at her questioningly. I chuckled as she cutely shrugged her shoulders. I was about to get up and pick her up when the door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Serena, C'mon I can't be bothered chasing you please. I have a present for you!" She yelled. I watched as Bloom walked into the room with her gaze on Serena the whole time.

"Rweally what did you get?" She said innocently. I chuckled as Bloom picked her up and handed her something that was wrapped up in pink Christmas wrapping paper. She giggled as she tore off the wrapper, it was something to do with princesses. "Thank you Bloom," She said as she attempted to hug Bloom with her small arms.

"You welcome, princess." Bloom said, she then looked up and around her, when her eyes landed on me they widened. "Wow I did not notice you," She said.

"I don't blame you my room is sexy so I do blend in a lot." I said. She rolled her eyes and smirked. Bloom walked over to the bed and sat down with Serena in her lap.

"Merry Christmas Eve." She said. I smirked.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you to." I replied back. Bloom was about to say something when Brandon walked in. Serena stared at him like he was curious George. Bloom laughed.

"Yes Serena Brandon is a very odd species." Bloom said. I couldn't help but laugh but it caused Brandon to glare at me.

"So you must be Sky's little sister." Brandon said, he crouched down on his knees so he was face to face with the little cutie. Brandon must be good with kids. Serena shyly nodded, Brandon chuckled.

"Your making her cringe, get lost Brandon." Bloom said, she shoved away Brandon's shoulder causing him to stumble. He huffed and took his shoes off, he threw them to god knows where and then jumped on the bed. I passed him the second remote control, and we started playing call of duty. Bloom and Serena sat on the bed watching us and talking among themselves.

I don't know why but every once in a while my eyes would automatically turn to Bloom for a few seconds, they would register her and what she would do. At one point she smiled at Serena which made my heart melt.

"Dude what the hell stop staring at your little sister, I get she's cute but concentrate on the game, your making our team die, we don't play online for no reason." Brandon said.

"Awh thats so cute," Bloom said, she grinned at me. Brandon gave her a look. "What? Serena is cute!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Sky, Brandon, Bloom. Come downstairs and bring Serena." My mum said or more like yelled. I jumped off the bed and quickly put a shirt on. I took Serena off Bloom, who was sending glares at me. She glared at me one last time and headed out the door before she could Brandon beat her, he chuckled as she scoffed.

"I hate you," She yelled as Brandon who walked off. He ignored her and carried on walking down.

Bloom walked ahead of me so luckily I get to check her ass out on the way. Think of me as a pervert as much as you want but I don't care the girl has got such a tight ass. Any boy would be crazy not to tap that. _(Expression meaning I would do her.)_

We got down and sat on the sofa, the adults were all in the dining room discussing parental stuff. While the four of us sat in the living room watching TV.

**Bloom's POV -**

I sat comfortably on the sofa, this was like a second home to me. I looked over to Brandon who was watching TV, then at Sky, who was deep in thought and then at Serena, who probably felt my gaze on her because she turned to look at me. I signalled her to come and sit on my lap, she nodded eagerly and then jumped off Sky's lap.

He watched as she came at sat on lap, he frowned. "Serena." He said. I chuckled and gave him a cheesy smile, his frown turned upside down when he looked at my face that was odd.

"Bloom do you want to play dolly with me?" Serena asked. I laughed and nodded, she lead the way to her room.

**Sky's POV – (Sorry but this is necessary.)**

I watched as Bloom and Serena walked upstairs, after five minutes I decided to go upstairs and give Bloom a quick make-out, if it were up to me I would've done her but Brandon and both her parents are here.

"I need the toilet, I'll be right back," I said to Brandon, he nodded and I headed upstairs. I smirked when I saw Bloom bending down to pick up something. I slapped her ass which caused her to shoot up and stare at me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I grabbed her chin and crashed her lips on mine. I smirked into the kiss, at first Bloom was hesitant because- I am guessing- Serena is in the room and she's probably wondering what the hell we were doing. I was about to deepen the kiss when Serena started hitting my leg.

"Sky stop eating Bloom NOW!" She yelled furiously. Bloom was practically on the floor with laughter as Serena continued to yell at me for trying to eat her friend. When Bloom finally decided to stop laughing she stopped Serena.

"Serena, he wasn't trying to eat me, we were just telling secrets." She said as she picked Serena up.

"What did Sky tell you?" She whispered but I could definitely tell what she had said.

"He told me that he knows that your a princess but your not allowed to tell anyone, pinky promise." Bloom said. Serena giggled and connected her pinky with Bloom's. I laughed as I watched the scene, I swear Bloom knows how to handle Serena so much, she would be such a good mother.

"C'mon you to lets go down before the tickly monster gets here." I said. Serena's eyes widened.

"Qwickly Bloom, he's going to get me." She screeched. Bloom laughed adorably and then jogged out behind Serena.

I had to admit I am so glad that Bloom and Brandon have moved to the West side, it has been an amazing 2 months with them. I can't wait to see the future with them but I am dreading the day Bloom and I meet people and stop our whole 'friends with benefits' thing. Maybe just maybe I like it so much because its more than just meaningless sex, maybe its more.

_I hope it is. I really really hope it is._

I shook my head and got out of my thoughts I sat down on the dining table next to Brandon and opposite Bloom, the rest were on the dining table as well. Bloom looked at Brandon excitedly. She then looked down at her phone. I looked from Brandon to Bloom and eyed them suspiciously.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" The two yelled as they stood up. Mr and Mrs. Herondale chuckled.

"This has been a tradition for a while now, these two have been crazy for Christmas eve." Mrs. Herondale said. I chuckled at the two.

"I think they both like Christmas Eve more than Christmas day, if I'm being honest." Mr. Herondale said.

"Because we don't need to see the rest of the family," Bloom muttered. Only me, Brandon and Mrs. Herondale seemed to have hear he. Mrs. Herondale gave Bloom a warning look.

_This was going to be a crazy holiday._


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Day

**Chapter 12 – Christmas special.**

**Merry Christmas guys, and a happy new year. I am so happy that the holidays have started because I can finally relax and just sit on my laptop all day. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of familiar squealing. I groggily opened my eyes and gasped when something small jumped on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Lily, my little cousin, her golden locks fell from her head down to her back and she was wearing the most adorable Christmas jumper and matching skirt, with red tights.

"Bloom, wake up it's Christmas." The four year old yelled. I chuckled and sat up and placed her down on my lap.

"Merry Christmas Lil, is Robby here to?" I asked. Robby was her twin brother, we was a real ladies man.

"Yes, he is with Brandon." She said. I nodded. "I'm going to get changed but first let me have a shower, you stay here and watch TV okay?" I said. She nodded. I got up and grabbed my a towel and a pair of knickers and a bra.

It was Christmas day, the day every single Herondale would come to our house for dinner, our dinner table was large it was for at least 50 people but this year it was going to be more people than that. I pitied all the chefs and maids, they were going to have a hard day.

Today I was going to see my cousins that I hadn't seen in at least five years, they would be coming here from either Florida or Canada, I do not remember which one it was. After that we are going to open our presents in a room together. The Anderson's are coming and so are the Verlac's. Hopefully Sebastian Verlac doesn't do anything to embarrass me.

I hopped out the shower in my soft white towel, I hair dried my hair and I was about to open my wardrobe when Lily called me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Your mummy came in here and left you that dress to wear." Lily said. I looked over to her gaze and my eyes stopped on a white dress. I picked it up, it was a tight one, one that would show off my figure. The neckline was a V-neck but it didn't reveal the inappropriate amount of cleavage. I picked it up and put it on. It ended mid thigh.

I walked over to my dresser and sat down on the stool. I straightened all my hair and then curled the bottoms to add the extra effect, I then added volume with the help of my good friend named hair spray. I done my concealer, foundation and blusher. I did my eye shadow and then put top liner on, I added mascara to finish it all off.

"Can I pwease wear some make-up." Lily asked. I chuckled and picked up a red lip gloss and went towards her, I sat down beside her and steadily put a little on her lips. She smiled. "Do I look pretty?" She asked. I nodded.

"You look beautiful princess." I said. I got up and grabbed a pair of black heels. "C'mon lets go down, I want to see Robby and your mother." I said. I picked her up off the bed and held her hand. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. My eyes widened when I saw the living room was full of people.

"Bloom." I heard my mother yell. It appeared so did everyone else in the room because their heads turned towards me. I just smiled and walked towards my mother. She stood next to Aunt Ella and Robby.

"Wow, haven't you grown into such a woman since the last time I saw you." Aunt Ella said. I smiled and hugged her. I then looked down at Robby. I picked him up and smirked at him, he was absolutely adorable, he was a little like Brandon, when he was young and cute, now he's just annoying and stupid.

"Hi Robby." I said.

"Bloom, who is that." He said pointing to Sky's little sister, she stood beside Samara. I smiled at him and walked towards them. "That's Serena, she is my friends little sister." We walked towards them. I smiled at Samara.

"Hello Bloom, don't you look beautiful," She said as she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Samara." I said. "I hope you guys enjoy the Christmas-y day with the Herondale's, oh and good luck by the way," I said. She chuckled and waved me off. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone. I finally located Katy, she stood beside her brother. They both looked awkward.

"Katy," I said, she looked over at me. I walked towards her and hugged her. "Merry Christmas bitch." I said. She laughed.

"Merry X-mas, I am so glad you found me, I felt awkward especially standing next to that moron." She said pointing towards Alec; who was now walking towards us. He gave me a quick wink before passing us, I felt Alec's hand glide against my ass. I glared at his back as he walked further and further away.

"Bloom, Bloom." I heard my father yell. I looked around to see him looking for me. I excused my self from Katy and walked towards my father. "There you are, I need you to make a run to the store for me."

"Seriously? Why can't Brandon. I am a bit over dressed to go to a super-market that is so pathetic it's still opens on Christmas day and not to mention it will be full of customers who don't celebrate Christmas." I complained. My father gave me a scolding look.

"All I need you to do is collect my order of wine in the store, you can take a friend." He said. Dad looked around and when he spotted someone looking at him, he signalled them to come towards us. "This gentleman will go with you." Dad said. I looked beside me.

"Dad that's rude, you can't just make him go to the store with me." I said giving him a small glare. Dad ignored it and looked over to Sky.

"Of course Mr. Herondale." Sky said, I rolled my eyes and stomped over to my car keys, Sky followed behind me. I got into my car and Sky sat in the passenger seat. "Hey your the one who wanted me to come to your Christmas dinner." He said.

"Whatever, you could've stuck up for me dick head." I muttered the last part.

"What? And have your father hate me for the rest of my life, no thanks sweetheart." Sky said with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and parked in the parking lot. I was about to get out but I was pulled back by Sky's hand. Sky leaned in and kissed my lips. I pulled away.

"We can't I'm wearing lipstick and I wouldn't want to anyway, I hate you right now." I said as I got out the car. Sky caught up to me.

"Not being funny but you always hate me, that's what causes all the sexual tension." Sky said. It was the complete and utter truth. We walked into the store and waited in line until it was our turn.

"What can I do for you today ma'am." The woman behind the till said. I smiled at her.

"I'm here to pick up an order." I said.

"Oh right, could I have your full name please." She said.

"It's my fathers, Oritel Herondale." I said, she nodded and printed the receipt.

"Do you have any I.D on you?" She asked. I picked up my clutch and got out my Visa card dad had got made for me. She checked it and nodded. The woman passed us a trolley full of wine. Sky loaded most of it into the boot of my car.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome besides I couldn't get your help your to weak, wouldn't want you breaking a nail or something." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sexist much and stop being so stereotypical, use your imagination of how different I am, you said so yourself I'm special." I said, he shook his head chuckling.

"I said special needs so whatever." He said. I carried on driving in silence for the next four minutes. I parked in the front porch and had servants and butlers unload my car. I walked back in with Sky beside me.

"Bloom is that you sweetheart." I heard a voice. It was Kevin Herondale, the grandfather of our family, the husband of Imogen Herondale, the father of Stephen and Oritel Herondale. "You look so much like your mother," He said as he embraced me. I smiled not knowing what to do. Sky stood beside me awkwardly.

"Ooh, is this your boyfriend?" He asked as he smiled at Sky. I shook my head furiously.

"He's the toilet cleaner," I said with a grin.

"Ooh, sorry my mistake." Grandfather said.

"She is only joking. I'm Brandon's friend Sky Anderson." Sky said. They shook hands.

"So your Erendor Anderson's son, well well isn't this world small." Grandfather said with a smile. I looked around to see if I could find an escape route and then a miracle happened Brandon walked into view.

"Grandfather, if you'll excuse us we have to talk to Brandon." I said. Grandfather nodded and walked towards someone else. "Wow that was close, we would've been in a conversation about the tennis clubs or something like playing polo with him." I said. Sky laughed.

"What are you two doing together?" Brandon asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Over react much, we were just doing a mission for father and then we bumped into Grandfather, so I used you as an escape route." I said. "I would've left Sky but it would've lead to Sky playing polo with grandfather and them discussing despicable things." I said.

"True that." Brandon said. "I think-" He was stopped by a loud shout.

"SKY!" The little voice yelled, we all looked down to see Serena and Robby walking towards us. "This is my fwend Robby."

"Well hello there young man," Sky said as he picked up Serena.

"Robby aren't you just the best charmer ever. Robby here used to be my wingman, I guess he still is. Hey what do you say to getting me a lady friend for later." Brandon said. I rolled my eyes.

"No you are not using our four year old cousin for your sexual needs, you absolute pervert." I said. Brandon frowned as I picked up an innocent Robby in my arms. Robby was a little cutey, he was innocent and I didn't want Brandon corrupting him. Robby still thought hand holding was like making-out in public, yet he'd had several girlfriends he'd told me about.

"You two are scaring my little sister." Sky said. I looked at Serena who had wide eyes as she stared at Brandon and I.

"Sorry Serena, older brothers can be very very annoying." I said. "You must know how I feel with him as your brother and all." I said looking over to Sky. He grinned at me and then looked down at Serena.

"I want mummy." Serena said. I walked towards Sky and reached out to take her, she climbed into my arms.

"I'll take you to your mummy." I said with a smile my face, she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her through. I stopped in the corner part of the living room, stood my parents and Sky's. "There they are." I said.

"Mummy." Serena squealed as I handed her to her mother.

"Hello honey, thank you Bloom." She smiled at me. I nodded and then made my way upstairs. I walked into my room, only to make me gasp. "Get the hell out of my room." I spat at Alec and Mel. "Jeez there's like twenty hundred rooms in this house and you chose mine."

"Sorry," Mel muttered as she buttoned up her top and walked out. Mel was unfortunately my cousin, she was from my mothers side.

"Jeez Alec." I said, he smirked and he walked towards me.

"Your turn baby," He said as he shut the door with his foot and pressed me against the wall, he kissed me roughly and pulled my hips closer to him causing his huge hard-on to rub against my leg. Alec was about to reach for my straps when the door opened. My eyes widened.

Brandon stood there with his eyes wide. He looked furious. Brandon stormed in and gripped my arm, he pulled me away from Alec and punched him in the face. "Brandon." I yelled. He ignored me.

"Your the bastard she lost her virginity to aren't you?" He yelled angrily. "What did you do drug her or fucking blackmail her, you fucking bastard. I'm not going to let you live." He screamed.

"Brandon stop it, he wasn't the one I lost my virginity to." I yelled. Brandon stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked me.

"Brandon get the hell out." I screamed at him. Brandon looked at me with wide eyes and slowly made his way out.

"Shit, Alec. I'm going to get the first aid kit." I said. I helped him sit on my bed and I walked into the bathroom. I picked up the kit and sat it down on the bed, I walked over to my dresser and picked up the packet of cotton balls.

"I'm sorry Alec." I said as I put some TCP on the cotton ball. I dabbed it on the bruise on his right cheek.

"It's alright, although the guy who you did lose your virginity to is going to get it. I did get his hit so he owes me one." Alec said, I grinned and kissed his cheek where his bruise was.

"I owe you as well." I whispered seductively. I played with his hair. "Call me when you need me." I said, I got up and walked out the room leaving Alec in his thoughts. I know I was going to regret this but I did really want to see Alec naked, I have ever since forever and now here he was wanting me.

I smirked as I walked back downstairs and greeted a few people. I sat down on the sofa beside Sebastian, he was smirking at me. I looked over to him and asked him what with my eyes. He just smirked.

"Bloom?" I heard behind me. I rolled my eyes from just hearing the noise.

"Hello Grandmother." I said. I turned around probably giving Sebastian a perfect view of my ass in this very tight dress. "How have you been?" I asked sweetly and innocently. She kissed either side of cheeks.

"I am fine Bloom, I see you are still a little heavy," She said cruelly, I fake smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes because I am practically obese." I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Hello Imogen." My mother said She came and stood down beside me.

"Hi mom, we were just talking about how obese I am." I said.

"What? My daughter is as skinny as a bone, it would explain how she's been offered several modelling jobs." Mum yelled. My eyes widened. No one knew accept my family members.

"MOM." I hissed. I shook my head in disappointment and walked away.

"Are you alright you look so angry your practically red." I heard in front of me. I looked up to see Sky.

"Yes, my mother just told my grandmother, who by the way has the biggest mouth ever, everything about my modelling job I mean the only people who know are my family and no one-" I realised I had just told Sky. "Shit." Sky chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell if you come upstairs with me." He said winking. I glared at him.

"Don't ever attempt to blackmail me ever again but lets go upstairs because my mother and grandmother have pissed me off." I said. "You go up to my room. I'll be up I'm just going to check on Lily and Robby." I said, he nodded and headed upstairs.

After checking on the two twins, I headed upstairs. Sky was sat on my bed. I threw my shoes off and jumped on the bed beside him. I jumped on his lap and kissed his jaw. Sky groaned and pulled my face closer and kissed me.

Knock knock.

"Who is it." I muttered as Sky kissed my neck.

"Bloom honey, it's 7 o'clock hurry up we can't start dinner without you." I heard my aunt Ella say. I jumped off Sky's lap.

"I'm coming." I yelled. I heard the footsteps as she went down. "Get up." I said to Sky. "We can carry on later," I said, he smirked and nodded. After fixing my lipstick, I shoved my shoes back on and fixed my hair. I walked out the room after waving a bye to Sky.

"Sorry for being late." I said as I sat down opposite Brandon and next to my mother, who was opposite my father and next to Sky's mother.

"Bloom how nice of you to join us." Imogen said. I swear she acts like were high school enemies or something and when I actually do snap back at her she tells me off.

"Imogen." Grandfather hissed.

"It's okay grandfather, my great great grandmother was just saying that she is happy that I've joined and quite frankly I am as well because I'll keep the lies from flying out again like two years ago, remember everyone?" I said. After that she shut up and I smirked.

"So how has your new school been kids?" Raymond, who is Aunt Ella's husband and the twins father asked us.

"It's fine." I said smiling at him.

"It's good, I've joined soccer." Brandon said.

"Brandon you always are and always will be the star of the family." Imogen said.

"Ooh that's funny because I thought you are but I guess I'm wrong once again." I said shrugging, I took a small bite of turkey. "This turkey is amazing because Mum made it, have you ever made turkey before?" I asked Imogen. "No? Well I should have guessed because you've never even poured your own cereal before have you?" I asked.

"Bloom." Brandon said. I looked over at him.

"Yes dear brother?" I said with a smirk, he mouthed. Stop it.

"Bloom have you told anyone what happened at your previous school?" Imogen asked. My eyes widened.

"Imogen stop it." Grandfather said. "Your acting like a child, it's unacceptable."

"Ooh c'mon Kevin, these are all our friends. Bloom had an incident where she had a drug overdose because she was getting abused my her boyfriend." She said. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know what since were sharing secrets ever so kindly, lets tell them all about that affair you had. Grandfather had the decency to take your slutty ass back because he loves you although I'll never understand why. Remember when you promised you would stop but you didn't ever did you because at five o'clock I heard you calling the person, you had called him your baby if I remember correctly." I said, her eyes widened.

I looked around the table. Everyone's eyes were wide. "You know what this family is fucked up and we will never be right, 16 and pregnant, drug overdoses, birth control, car crashes, jail, affairs what next guys does anyone of you crazy bastards want to add to that." I yelled. I stood up, I was about to walk away when Melanie stood up.

"Grandmother is seeing more than one person." She yelled. She looked over at Imogen. "I am terribly sorry grandmother, but I love grandfather and he deserves better than you, all his life he has worked and worked and made huge success while you sat back and used his money and slept with men. I guess money does change people because you never use to be the person you are today." She said.

"If she even is considered a person." I muttered causing a few heads to turn to me.

"Mum tell them why Luke died," Aunt Ella said as she stood up. Imogen's eyes widened. "Tell them or I will."

"No actually I will." I said. "Uncle Luke, dad your brother and best friend died because of his very own mother." I said. "I knew this but I didn't know if it was a rumour so I kept it to myself, I don't know the whole story but-"

"Bloom take your seat and do not bring up your uncle at Christmas." Dad shouted at me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I see the resemblance between you and her." I spat at him. "And tomorrow Mum I am changing my maiden name to your original, I no longer want to be part of the sick and twisted Herondale gang, If only all of you knew everything. None of you know what I know and you probably never will ever." I said as I walked out the front door. I grabbed my car keys and walked to my car, I was about to start the engine when I heard a voice call me.

"Bloom," It was Sky.

"What?" I spat. Sky sat in the passenger seat. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"I get it." Sky said. "How about we stay over at my house tonight, my parents and sister are staying at yours for a little longer and then their going to visit relatives for the rest of the week." Sky suggested. I nodded and drove to Sky's house.


	15. Chapter 15: Alone time

**Chapter 14 – Alone time.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoyed my X-mas chapter. So much drama, but not all of it was revealed yet, so tune in.**

**All of you are so amazing but I need a few more reviews. **

**Bloom's POV -**

Sky and I walked into his house. He had a plan, when his parents and sister come home, to pick up their luggage and leave I would hide out in his bedroom and when they left I'd stay at his for as long as I wanted this week. I would obviously text Brandon telling him that I am staying at a friends house, no questions asked.

"So, when you hear noise make sure not to come down okay?" He said. I nodded.

"I'm not sure, what if you get in trouble because of this and what if I bother you to much, I haven't even packed." I whined.

"Bloom, I'm a guy and we're friends with benefits, we're both bound to get bored and we're both obviously going to get horny and don't even try to deny that. And if you ever do want to masturbate do give me a call to tell me yeah and I'll be there right away," He said winking. I laughed. It was odd how I was in tears a few minutes ago and now I'm laughing with Sky.

"Thank you," I said as I squeezed him in a tight hug. "I have no clothes," I said looking down at my white dress and black heels.

"Please," Sky scoffed. "Like your even going to need clothes around me." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked into his house. "Go up and to the left, the room is on the end," Sky said. I nodded and rushed upstairs before his parents got here.

"Nice ass," He yelled from the bottom of the stairs, I didn't blame him, this dress is tight and definitely show off my figure. I got to his room, it was a mess and if I was going to be sleeping here, I am definitely cleaning it up. I grabbed all the clothes off the floor and shoved them in a basket labelled 'Dirty washing'.

I opened the window to get rid of the smell of sweat, I then grabbed one of his deodorants and sprayed every inch of the room. I picked up his trainers, sneakers, football shoes and other things that related to football and soccer. I shoved them all in one corner and then I tidied the bed. As soon as I was done I collapsed on the bed with a huge sign.

The door opened to reveal Sky, he smirked I followed his gaze, to my underwear which was showing now because I had stretched out. I pulled my dress down. Then his gaze turned to the room, like he had just noticed.

"Wow, I haven't seen my room this tidy since 1999." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Ugh yeah, do you want anything to eat, we have a few Christmas movies downstairs, I'll bring them up and some food. It'll be our own special Christmas," I chuckled at the fact he was being a cutie by trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah bring up the fattest junk food you guys have, preferably Ice-cream and a sob movie. I am in the mood for crying." I said, he chuckled and nodded. Sky shut the door and walked out. I had to admit being Sky's friend is so awesome. I sat back down on the bed and grabbed my phone, I had several messages and missed calls but I ignored them if they were anything Family related.

_'That was hot as hell'_ – Sebastian.

"_Get lost you asshole, the only reason you liked it was because you stared at my boobs and ass the whole time' –_ I text back.

_'Feisty, see you soon sexy ;)_ - Sebastian.

I rolled my eyes and carried on scrolling down, I was about to reply to a message from Katy, when my phone started ringing. I stared down at the caller I.D, it was odd never had I ever expected Alec Miller to be calling me.

"Hey?" I said in as questioning tone.

"Hey I just called to see if your alright, what happened was pretty intense," He said.

"Is this like a joke or something?" I asked. Maybe he was being dared.

"No, I swear I just wanted to check up on you, having your secrets revealed to a whole load of people isn't the best feeling and I would know," He said.

"Uh, thanks I guess. So are you still there? Or are you home?" I asked. I started playing with my hair as I listened.

"Uh no but I did see Imogen storm off because your grandfather shouted at her, it was quite funny actually." He said with a chuckle.

"Awe I wished you videoed it," I said, he laughed.

"I actually did, come for lunch sometime and you can see it." He said. My eyes widened.

"Did you Alec Miller just invite me for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah—uh as friend—s obv—iously." He stuttered. I laughed. Alec Miller actually stuttered, what has the world come to?

"Yeah sure how about—its Sunday today, so how about Tuesday?"I asked. I could hear Alec shuffle around.

"See you then, I'll text you the address. So where are you staying now?" He asked. I decided not to tell him to much because if he accidentally spilled to Katy, she would be over here in five minutes, even though it would take ten to actually get here from her house.

"I'm at one of my friends, look I have to go but I'll see you on Tuesday," I said. We said our goodbyes and then I hung up to see Sky setting up the DVD, I looked over at a small table to see a big bag of crisps, a bowl of popcorn, a tub of Ben and Jerry's, a big bottle of pop, gummy bears and marshmallows. It was a lot so my eye widened.

"Thank god I have my credit card Sky, I have to go shopping tomorrow because I'm meeting a friend." I said, he chuckled.

"Alright I'll go as long as I get a reward-in-advance," He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I chuckled, I know for a fact I was blushing.

"I haven't ever seen you blush before," Sky said, he tilted his head to the right and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote off him. I turned the DVD player on. I was about to sit down when I realised I was going to be uncomfortable. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked. He jumped on the bed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

"I need to borrow clothes, I cant sleep in this dress, it's channel." I said frowning. Sky laughed and placed the popcorn down. I stood there as he walked to his closet and got out a t-shirt. I took it off him and placed it down on the bed. I pulled my dress off, leaving me in a strapless bra and my matching thong-like-knickers.

Sky wolf whistled. I chuckled and slid the t-shirt on, it ended right under neath my butt. I slid my underwear off and then joined Sky on the bed. His eyes were wide.

"What?" I asked.

"You sleep without underwear?" He asked. I nodded while popping two pieces of popcorn in my mouth. "Well I guess I'm sleeping like I normally do as well then." He said. Sky jumped off the bed and slid his t-shirt and boxers off. I chuckled while checking him out, he looked as amazing as usual. Sky jumped back on the bed and got under the covers beside me.

"Let's start this movie marathon." Sky yelled. He reached out and grabbed the ice-cream, we obviously shared a spoon. At one point Sky even tried to seductively lick the ice-cream off the spoon, of course it was totally hot but I would never admit it.

And lets not forget the part where his hand went on my thigh and he kept going up until he reached my private area, I then decided to swat his hand away.

"Not yet," I warned, he signed and I cuddled up to his chest as we carried on watching the movies. It may be creepy but his heart beat really relaxed me. After a while we finished the movies, we watched Olympus has fallen, Magic mike, Fast & furious 6, Bride wars and The fault in our stars. It was so fun.

Sky laid his head on my chest, I could tell he was starring at a few points but I ignored it, it was just a bit of lust. His arms gripped my waist, and my hands were around his, it was oddly comfortable. I snuggled into his body.

The next morning I woke up and frowned when I noticed the arm around my waist. I looked around and realised I was in Sky's room. Sky groaned as I accidentally hit him in the stomach with my elbow.

"I am so sorry," I said. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face.

"It's alright red, calm down." Sky said, he sat up. I got up, my eyes widened when I realised I didn't have any underwear on.

"Did we have sex last night?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Not sex, but we both woke up at three and got horny, so we did things." Sky said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a towel I can use because I don't feel comfortable when-" I was interrupted by Sky throwing me a towel, it landed on my head. I rolled my eyes. I walked Into Sky's bathroom, I took his t-shirt and my bra off. I let the mix of cold and warm water fall down on me.

"Mind if I join you? Thanks." Sky said as he hopped into the shower, My eyes widened, I attempted to cover up when I saw his eyes darken and him smirk.

"What the hell get out!" I yelled. He chuckled and looked me up and down.

"No need to cover up, I've seen all the goods." He said. Sky pushed me against the cold tile wall and kissed my neck, he trailed down to my breasts and then my stomach and then either of my thighs.

"Sky," I moaned, when his tongue touched my private area. I closed my eyes and I could tell my breathing was getting faster, I looked down and felt a shiver go through my body

After that very eventful shower, or attempt of a shower, Sky and I were both sat on his bed, we were on his laptop scrolling through Facebook and laughing at some of the very pathetic attention seeking statuses. A girl *cough Diaspro cough* even posted a fail attempt of a twerking video.

"What are we doing today then?" I asked.

"Your choice babe-can I call you babe?" He asked me with a grin.

"If you want, lets just stay in today, its boxing day and I do not want to be crushed by the crowd of shoppers, we can go in to town tomorrow." I said, he nodded and we laid down and watched movies, later on at night we had a little fun and then we ordered pizza. A lot of it.


	16. Chapter 16: Alec Miller

**Chapter 16 – Alec Miller.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas specials. Bloom and Sky both have secrets will they reveal them to each other?**

**Any suggestions would be nice and could all Bloom X Sky lover check out my story, 'Our Future Together.' please. Pretty please.**

**Someone suggested Jealousy so here you are guys, this here is pure 100% jealousy.**

**Bloom's POV -**

It has been 6 whole months since the 'Christmas fiasco' Things have definitely changed, and I mean in a good way. I have gotten more closer to Sky, Brandon has been the most supportive brother ever and oddly Alec Miler and I are friends. It's odd really how he can go from being an ass of a neighbour to the most sweetest guy around.

In fact I was on my way to meet the little bastard right now, he told me he had something to tell me. Of course I wasn't happy because it was seven in the morning on a Sunday. I still ignore my father after what happened. The fact he told me off pissed the hell out of me and he still hasn't made a motion of apologising.

I hopped out my car and took off my sunglasses. I was at the cafe Alec had sent me instructions to. It was quite big but yet it was quite far. I hadn't told Katy, my own best friend about the fact that her brother and I are always constantly meeting up.

I walked in to see Alec sat at a table, he was looking down at the table with a hint of nervousness. It really looked cute on him.

"Hey," I said, he stood up and I squeezed him into a hug. Alec chuckled and pulled out the chair for me, I sat down and he then sat down across from me. "So what was so important you had to disturb my beauty sleep?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I grabbed his drink he had ordered and took a sip.

"Um, I don't know how exactly to tell you this because I sure as hell haven't told anyone this in-" He started rambling but I interrupted him.

"Your rambling Alec." I said. He looked up and then grabbed my hand, he put his hand over mine. I looked down at our hands and then gulped. I mentally smirked, was this what I think it is.

"I really like you Bloom-"

"Yeah I know Alec I like you to that's why we hang out right?" I asked him with a brow raised.

"No I mean yes I like you but I think I like you more than a friend." He gulped.

"What you mean mega-bestfriends?" I asked. I smirked when he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You knew but your putting me through hell, so how about it get to the point." He said, his confidence was back fully now. He smirked and weirdly stroked my hand and scooted his chair closer to mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I didn't hear you there Alec, repeat what you said a little louder," I said pointing at my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked a little louder.

"What? I can't hear-" I was interrupted by Alec.

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, all eyes in the cafe turned to us. I rolled my eyes, mind your own business idiots.

"Yes," I said smiling, he chuckled and stood up. I stood up as well and before I knew it Alec's lips were on mine. I pulled away and looked at him. "You do realise no sex until were stable in the relationship right?" I said. He frowned.

"Oh, C'mon," He said. "Fine, it's not like I need sex to pleasure myself, there's lots of other things we could do like-"

"Not here, there are kids all over the place." I said, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. Alec leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Lets tell Katy," I said. Then my eyes widened. "Oh shit,"

"What?" Alec asked as we both got into my car.

"Ooh Katy's gunna want to kill me, when we were younger like 13 years old and you first smirked at me and then winked. Katy rolled her eyes and we vowed down to each other that I would never ever be your girlfriend. She's gunna hate me so so much." I said.

"C'mon it was years ago, she's over it and if she is a true best friend then she won't mind right?" Alec said. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate it when you say things that are right." I said with a scowl. Alec laughed and we headed to his house. After the very eventful drive of Alec telling me perverted pick up line we finally arrived at his house. I parked by the curve.

Alec unlocked the door and let us in. I sat on the sofa while he went to get his sister, Alec said we should tell his parents and just get it over with so that is what we were going to do. I smiled when Katy walked in with confusion all over her face, then Mr and Mrs Miller walked in followed by Alec's little sister Lily.

I shifted on the love seat and Alec came and sat beside me. "Mum, Dad we—well Bloom decided to tell you that we are dating." Alec said as if it were casual. I rolled my eyes at him and then looked over to an ecstatic Mr and Mrs Miller.

"Well isn't this great," Mrs. Miller said. I smiled at her.

"I guess I allow this you have my permission 100% I would love to stay and sit with you guys but I have a meeting." Mr. Miller said as he waved us off and walked out the front door after giving his family their good byes.

I looked over to Katy who looked furious.

"Katy, look I'm so-" I was interrupted by Katy.

"You couldn't even keep a promise could you, you promised me Bloom." She said in a sad tone, she looked up at me and glared her eyes out. "You couldn't keep it to yourself could you? You had to spread your sluttiness into our family as well did you?" She screamed. "Oh and by the way Mason and I broke up because he told me you are so way hotter than I am." She yelled with fury.

"Fuck off Katy, that's not her fault. You chose the wrong guy why are you yelling at her." Alec said as he stood up.

"Katy get your room, Bloom I am so sorry dear." Mrs. Miller said. Lily just stared at us with confusion.

"Wow, you've even stole my family off me. What next you stupid slut? You know a few years back when we both started high school at the East side, Kylie you know the most popular girl ever in our school asked me if I wanted to hang out with her but I denied because for some reason she hated you and I couldn't stay with someone like her. So I basically gave up my reputation for you, you stupid bitch. You've changed into a girl like Kylie now since you've moved the West side, I mean look at you, you never would've worn heels let alone tight skirts. You are a bitch stay the hell away from me." She screamed and then went upstairs.

"Bloom," Alec said, he wrapped his arms around me and I just cried into his chest.

"Bloom are you okay, I'm sorry Katy is being a silly girl." Lily said as she smiled up at me. I smiled and bent down to her level and hugged her. I then let and stood up.

"I—better go." I said. Alec nodded and walked me off.

"I'm coming with you," He said. I shook my head at him.

"No Alec, it'll just piss her off more." I said as I looked at his face.

"See this is why your amazing and will never be like Kylie, Katy just called you a bitch and here you are worrying about her feelings. You truly are amazing Bloom Herondale." Alec said, he gave a quick hug and then I drove home. By the time I got there my eyes were back to normal, no more tears and no more red and puffy eyes.

I unlocked the door and walked into the house. Brandon, Rick, Mason and Sky were all sat on the couch. I ignored their hellos and walked upstairs. If I am in a relationship with Alec, Sky and I are going to have to go back to being friends again.

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, a few minutes later Sky barged in and sat down on the bed beside me. He was about to lean in and kiss me but I stopped him.

"What?" He asked with a suggestive look and a playful smirk. "To tired to make-out?" He asked.

"No—Sky we can't be friends with benefits anymore," I said looking down. I sat up properly and looked at his face.

"Why? Have you got a boyfriend now or-" He stopped when he realised that was the reason. "Who the hell are you dating?" He yelled, his voice sounded angry, furious even.

"He's just one of my old friends that I kind of like." I said.

"Who? C'mon I probably know him." He said. If I told him he would definitely be pissed off, Sky doesn't really get along with Alec.

"Alec." I said. Sky's eyes looked so wide that they were about to pop out of his eyes sockets.

"ALEC MILLER? Oh god you have got to be kidding me. Since when?" He asked.

"I went out with him to breakfast this morning and then he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said. "Look I get it your not friends and you have something against each other but that doesn't mean I can't date him." I said a little to loudly. Sky signed.

"Fine, I'm happy for you," He said with venom in his voice. I squealed and hugged him.


	17. Chapter 17: Skank of a teacher

**Chapter 17 – Skank of a teacher.**

**Hello everyone, I would just like to apologise for the very late updates lately but I have an amazing excuse, I am on holiday so I have been a little busy visiting and doing things which have been taking up most of my time.**

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I groaned it had been a week since Alec had asked me out meaning it was a Monday morning. I was about to get up but the arm around my waist stopped me. I attempted to get up again only to be pulled back into something hard. I gasped.

"Alec." I whined. "C'mon you have to get home to get ready for school and I have to shower," I said. Alec stayed quiet and carried on sleeping. I know what your thinking, I am a slut because we've only been dating for a week and we've already had sex but we haven't had sex yet we only slept in the same bed because we came back from a date and it was really late.

"Fine." He said with a growl. Alec let go of my waist and sat up. I stood up and stretched, Alec smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay I'm going to go before anyone in your house wakes up. I'll see you later babe." He said. Alec put his t-shirt back on and fixed his hair.

"Bye, text me later as well." I said. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before leaving. I walked into my bathroom and showered. I used my vanilla essence body wash and my shampoo was a herbal essence.

I changed into a tight black skirt, I matched it with a royal blue camisole, it was a little bigger so I tucked it into my skirt. I wore a pair of plain chimmy choo heels, they were black. I grabbed my handbag, sunglasses and phone after I had done my make-up naturally of course.

I walked down and sat at the breakfast table, I ate with Brandon and my mum since dad had stayed the night at his company he wasn't here to join us. After breakfast I got into my car I was about to start it when I received a text.

_'Babe I really need a huge favour' _– Alec.

_'What's up?'_ - Bloom.

_'Can you please pick me up and drop me off to school. My mother took my car because hers has broken down and Katy has already gone to school.'_ - Alec.

_'Okay baby I'll be there in 5 minutes.' _- Bloom.

I started the car and drove to Alec's house. My mind wondered to Katy, Alec had told me that she acted different and he even spotted her sitting with Kylie and Jenner, the two most annoying and fake girls in school. I parked in Alec's driveway.

Alec walked out with his backpack slouched on one shoulder. He wore a t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a jacket and a pair of trainers. I grinned as he sat in the passenger seat. Alec leaned over and sloppily kissed my cheek. I made a face of disgust and wiped my cheek.

"Thank you so much babe." He said I smiled and then I started driving.

"So do you need me to drive you back home." I asked.

"No I'll get a lift off Katy." He said. "I have shit classes today but after lunch I have a free period so do you want to meet up for lunch?" Alec asked. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll come here and pick you up." I said. I turned to a left and we arrived at the very familiar building. Students surrounded the entire building. But the odd thing was almost all of them turned to look at my car with their eyes wide.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said as he leaned in. I smirked and leaned in as well. Our lips barely touched and I pulled away. "I don't think so, hurry up and get out other wise I'll be late." Alec chuckled and kissed my forehead before leaving. I drived off while ignoring all the stares and attempted whispers.

I got to school just as the bell rings. I quickly parked and walked in towards my locker only to find Mason, Sky, Rick and Drake.

"Um? What are you guys doing in front of my locker," I asked with a hand on my hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Little miss late I see." Drake said with a fake diva attitude. I rolled my eyes.

"No but seriously why are you all surrounding my locker?" I asked.

"We have art and Sky can easily get us out of trouble for being late because the teacher has the hots for him." Rick said pointing at Sky with a grin. Sky grumpily shrugged.

"What's climbed up your ass today?" I asked Sky. He shrugged.

"He's been like that all morning." Mason said. "Ooh and I need you to do me a favour you know your friend Katy the one from the East high?" I nodded. "Well she's being all weird and stalkery just like Diaspro, so I need you to get her off my back. Not being funny but she's turned into a right slut." He said.

"We're not friends," I said simply. His eyes widened.

"Why? Last time I saw you together you were like two peas in a pot." Mason said with his eyes still wide.

"I'm dating her brother so she hates me for some reason and has now decided to be best buddies with my enemy." I said.

"What your dating Alec? Alec Miller?" Drake said, he looked at Sky and then back at me.

"Yeah yeah don't go spreading rumours. Now C'mon lets get to art you lot may not like art but I do and I don't want my father finding out I skipped a class." I said all the boys nodded and walked towards art. Sky stood behind and I waited for him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him to art. We got in and sat down.

"What's got you so glum?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood." He said. I rolled my eyes and leaped up and hugged him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not letting go until you smile?" I screeched causing eyes to look over to us.

"Seriously Bloom get off." He said, his face looked a tiny bit happier but he still hadn't got a full smile.

"No sunshine." I said ruffling his hair while hugging him. I didn't realise but my boobs were practically in his face. He chuckled at the nickname I gave him.

"Alright alright I give up." Sky said. I smirked and sat back down in my seat. "Though I did quite enjoy that view of your-"

"And the dick is back." I said. Sky chuckled and grabbed me by the waist, he pulled me up on to his lap and I helped him do his art work while he watched. Students from the class looked over at us every few minutes. Sky, Drake, Rick, Mason, Musa and I sat at the back table messing around. The teacher glared at me because I was sat on Sky's lap.

At one point I even climbed up on the table and danced when the teacher had her back to us, she turned around and caught me so I watched as she walked towards me with a glare. I got off the table with the help of the perverted boys trying to look up my tight skirt.

"Bloom such behaviour is not acceptable especially for a young lady like you." She yelled. Her platinum blonde hair was in a bun. I looked her up and down with disgust.

"Ooh so it's okay for you but not me?" I asked. For a brief moment her eyes widened and then she looked at me murderously.

"Get to the principals office right now!" She yelled.

"Happily." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked to the door but I turned around before exiting. "Ooh and miss I suggest mints because I can definitely smell the vodka in your breath." I spat in a harsh tone and she turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the principals office. There was a line of students waiting to go in. I ignored them all and walked to the door without knocking I entered.

She looked up from her computer which she was watching a TV show on. I rolled my eyes.

"Young lady where are your manners?" She said as she stood up.

"I was sent here by the art teacher." I said.

"Which art teacher?" She asked as she started typing up on her computer. I took a seat in the chair opposite her desk. I slouched.

"The skanky one with fake hair and boobs." I said. The principal looked up at me and gave me a warning look, she was about to tell me off when she noticed the door to her office was open and all the kids waiting outside were eavesdropping.

"Could you please get up and close the door Miss. Herondale?" I looked behind me and signed.

"Fine." I said I dropped my bag and got up I slammed the door and sat back down.

"Why were you sent here? What did you do this time?" She asked looking at me accusingly.

"The usual I told her she was a old hag slash cougar." I said. The principal gave me a look. "What? She told me I wasn't allowed to dance on tables and you never know what if I wanted to become a stripper and was just practising?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bloom!" She said. "I will talk to your art teacher and we'll discuss it later and we'll agree on your punishment but I will have to in from your parents. I only have a number to your fathers cell phone so-"

"I don't really care what he thinks. I mean he did what he did and its his fault if he wants to apologise he can. I am not going to approach him. Actually Mrs do me a favour and tell him I danced on the tables with my top off thanks!" I said in a cheery tone. I got up and walked out the office without so much as glance back at anyone in the line, the receptionist or the principal.

I walked out the school. There was half an hour left until lunch and right now I was heading off to the East side to pay a lovely little visit to my old school. I can't wait for all the ass-holes who practically bullied me to see me all dazzled up and the fact that I am dating their schools bad boy makes it so much better. Plus I miss Alec.

**Sky's POV -**

I watched as Bloom swayed her hips on the table, this was definitely giving me a hard on and most probably all the other boys in this class. Bloom moved from table to table but when Miss. David turned around Bloom froze but then jumped down with my help of course.

After their little discussing I watched as Bloom stormed out. I signed jeez that girl can do things to a man without lifting a finger. I looked down at her art work, it was pretty good. This one was a huge eagle, the wings practically covered the whole page and in little letters were true quotes.

"Alright class you are dismissed for today please take your work home and finish it if you haven't." Miss David said as we left the class. I walked to my next class it was Maths I think. I was nearly there when I saw Bloom walking out the school. I was about to catch up with her when Diaspro stepped into my way.

"What?" I spat at her.

"I need to talk to you!" She said with a smile. I stayed silent so she continued. "My father and your father are meeting tonight but my mother just text me telling me that we're all going to dinner for a business deal there's another family but yeah so I'll see you later." She said batting her eye lashes. I scowled at her and stormed into class. Through out the whole thing I kept glancing at the door to see if Bloom was going to walk through any moment anymore but I was disappointed when the bell rang signalling lunch time.


	18. Chapter 18: Im back btches

**Chapter 18 – I'm back b*tches.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I've made a few updates today because I am on a roll and I've been on my laptop for ages.**

**Cherry is Bloom's cars name.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I parked in the East high parking lot but I parked in the teachers area god knows what the bastard scum's in this school would do to my baby car. I really need a name for it. How about cherry? Because its red. Cherry is practically my life and I will dye without her.

I walked into the front door there was a jock near the lockers, he was in a phone conversation but his jaw dropped when he saw me. I did look quite flashy today. I smirked as I walked past him with an extra sway of my hips.

Walking through the familiar corridors, I finally made it to the East high's principals office. There was a Gothic girl sat on one of the chairs, she looked up at me while chewing her gum, her lip piercing was hitting her chin.

I knocked on the door and entered without a second thought. It seems I have interrupted something because the head teacher was talking to two boys who both looked like they'd been in a fight.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?" She asked with a excitement.

"The teachers at West kicked me out for the day they told me to go home, so I went but there was no one to open the door and I didn't want to trouble anyone so I just came here because in twenty minutes I am going to lunch with my boyfriend and me being the kindest person ever decided to visit you." I said. She looked up with a flabbergasted expression.

"Well that is very nice. Please wait outside while I tend to these boys." She said.

"I'd rather not I'm cold out there but it's warm in here." I said. She nodded and signalled me to sit on the third chair that was next to hers. I sat down.

"Alright boys, who had hit you and forced you to fight each other?" The teacher asked.

"I-I." The boy stuttered out a letter twice. Pathetic or what?

"Ooh for fucksake just say who it was you idiots." I muttered they both looked like they were in the same year as me.

"It was Alec." The boy said. My eyes widened.

"What? Alec as in Alec Miller? My boyfriend Alec?" I yelled.

"Right well I will call Alec here" The principal said. After a few minutes the principal spoke through the speakers so everyone could hear. "Alec Miller to the principals office. Alec Miller to the principals office." She said. After a few minutes Alec entered. At first he looked confused.

I stood up and hugged him but then I let go and slapped him on the face. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"Mr. Miller please take a seat." He sat down, Alec glanced at me quickly.

"Is it true that it was you who encouraged these boys to fight?" The principal asked. Alec glared at the two boys.

"It weren't fucking me! It was Sebastian Verlac!" He yelled. My eyes widened.

"What?" I looked at the principal with disbelief. "You accepted him back but not my brother? What did Verlac's father do? Sleep with you and then take pictures?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Out of my office now!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Alec's arm. We were walking through the hallways when the bell rang and everyone stepped out of their classes. Loads and loads of eyes turned to us. I ignored them and we were about to step into another corridor when Alec stopped.

"We need to make a quick stop at the canteen. I bought a pack of cigarettes off a boy and I said I would pick them up at lunch. So C'mon babe." Alec said as he pulled me towards him, he slapped my ass in the process. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I got kicked out of art class so I went to the principals office and she threatened to tell my father but I don't give a damn because I am not on best terms with him yet. So I got bored and I drove here ready for lunch but since I was early I went to see slut bag principal." I said. Alec grinned.

He opened the door to the canteen and we went in. Since the door made a loud bang everyone looked towards us. I looked around at all the wide eyes. Alec grabbed my hand and walked me towards a table with like 6 hot guys on it.

"Dude I need the fags. I have to go so hurry up." Alec said. The boy nodded and stood up, he walked out the canteen.

"Sit down dude, his locker is a mile away so he's gunna be a while." The boys said. I didn't bother look up from my phone, I was texting Stella.

"Oh yeah guys this is my girlfriend Bloom. Bloom these are my mates Daniel, Ashton, Chad, Luke and that's Ozzy and the guy that just left is Tyler." Alec said.

"Wait didn't you used to go to this school?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Bloom as in Brandon's sister?" Tyler said he sat down on the table.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Nothing its just if Sebastian saw you he'd-" Tyler was cut off by a familiar deep voice.

"Well look what fit red head decided to stop by." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smack him in the back of the head. "Ouch feisty!"

"Dude stop it." Alec said. I got up and Alec followed. "Thanks for the fags lets go." Alec said, he grabbed my hand and we walked out but before we could reach the door handle we heard a familiar voice.

"Look what slut pulled up in the canteen." I turned around to see Kylie, Jenner and Katy.

"Ha-ha wow." I said. I turned around and looked them all up and down. They all wore boob tube tops without straps and mini jeans skirts. They all wore trainers with the heel. They looked like sluts.

"I see why Alec is with you he quite likes the sluts." Jenner said with an evil smirk.

"Thanks babe." I said with a smile. She walked towards me. My eyes widened. "Are you wearing a bra because I swear I can see your nipples through that top," I said. She looked down and then glared at me.

"No actually she was but then she hooked up with Andy in the janitors-" Katy started but was interrupted by Jenner.

"Shut up you stupid idiot." The two girls yelled at Katy.

"Don't yell at her like that." I said. Alec stood beside me quietly.

"Why don't you go and shut the hell up you idiot. I didn't ask for your help." Katy yelled at me.

"Don't fucking speak to her like that Katy." Alec said. Katy glared at him.

"You know what Katy, Go. Go off with these sluts who are staying with you because the three of you hate me so much. Go and obsess over me. Make a fan club if you want but let me tell you bitches now that if you ever so much as take a glance at me or anyone I know your pretty skanky little faces will be in a bin where they fucking belong." I shouted. I grabbed Alec's hand and we walked off for lunch.

Alec gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him. I threw him my car keys and we drove to McDonalds for lunch. So romantic right?

After dinner I dropped Alec off. I walked back into school for the last two classes which were PE and Science. I don't know why but I'm happy because Sky happens to be in both those classes.

I walked into the girls changing rooms and quickly changed into a pair of cons, a pair of tight black shorts and a PE tee that was necessary to wear for all girls and boys. I tied my hair in a messy pony tail and then walked into the gym. The person I craved to see for some odd reason was sat by the wall next to my brother.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down beside them. Sky looked at me questioningly but Brandon grinned. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Where were you in maths class?" Brandon asked, his eyes darkened.

"I got sent to the principals office and I asked if I could stay there to cool down so she let me why?" I asked.

"Never mind." Brandon said. The coach called us all and we all done three laps. At the front was Sky, then Brandon and then a few other footballers, and I stood next to Stefan, we were jogging because we couldn't be bothered.

"So you fucked that boyfriend of yours yet?" Stefan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, jeez what is it with everyone and me fucking Alec? We've only been dating a week so no we have not had sex yet!" I said.

"Alright calm down drama-queen." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and carried on running or jogging but at least we weren't the last ones to reach the line. For that class I avoided everyone accept Aaron and Stefan because they both made me laugh so much. They would fake love for each other and quite frankly it was hilarious

After PE, I cleaned up and headed to Science. I groaned Sky had made things really awkward because he was changing his emotions. At first he was grumpy, then we laughed together in art and then he ignored me in PE and ditched me for my dick of a brother and now I bet he'll be all buddy buddy with me. Well guess what I am not talking to him.

I sat down in my assigned seat, loads of students came in but one, the one I was expecting. The science teacher began explaining what we were going to do today. Then Sky walks in like an innocent little ant but no he's not one he's a a wrecked dog. I don't know okay?

I don't know why I feel like this every time Sky ignored me my heart feels like its melting and every time he touches my skin I get butterflies. The fact he is going to come and sit next to me makes me want to cheer.

"Hey." Sky said as he sat down and placed his bag on the floor beside his stool. I roll my eyes at him. "Oh C'mon I was five minutes late and now your not talking to me?" He whispered.

"No I am it's just-"

"Are you excited for the dinner tonight? The business one to close a deal between the three companies. My dad's, your dad's and Diaspro's dads I think." Sky said. My eyes widened and I groaned. I hit my head on the table.

"Miss. Herondale? Mr. Anderson is there a problem?" Dr. Green asked with an eyebrow raised. We shook our heads innocently and he turned back around and started writing on the board. I turned to Sky.

"Seriously out of all families it has to be Diaspro's and I am not even on good terms with my father right now." I said. "I hate life so much right now. I want to punch it as much as I want to punch you." I said. Sky smirked and moved his stool closer to mine.

"Sorry I am a taken woman now." I said. Sky looked down with hate, fury and most of all hurt. Was there something offensive in the sentence I said.

After class I drove home. I decided to just put on a pair of pyjama's and watch movies until seven when I have to get up and ready for the dinner with dad's business partners. I stormed upstairs, closed the curtains, got out DVD's and my netflix account and a whole load of junk food. I'll let you guess the rest.


	19. Chapter 19: Dinner and the hidden talent

**Chapter 18 – Oh so cheerful dinner party and the hidden talent.**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and the support for everything guys. I have a plot plan for this story and I cannot wait to write all chapters needed. This gunna be a long shot so stay patient because true and awful secrets will be revealed soon and no one will be able to walk away from them. Dramatic right?**

**Bloom's POV -**

I groaned as mum walked into my room, she looked crossed probably about the fact that I still hadn't gotten ready for the dinner. She walked in with a disgusted look, her eyes wandered my room to see the gigantic mess. Don't get me wrong I am always tidy, it's just been a depressing week that's all.

"Bloom what has gotten into you lately? I am glad you wear more inappropriate clothes considering our families wealth but I do not like the attitude on you lately. Do not get me wrong I don't appreciate the way Imogen treats you but the daughter I knew would never have done that." She said. I stayed silent which caused her to sign because she knew I wouldn't answer her any time soon. "Get ready, I left your dress in that suit bag." She pointed towards the suit bag underneath were a pair of silver heels.

"Blah blah." I muttered as she exited my room. I got up and lazily did my natural look of make-up. I put my hair in a ponytail and wore a dress that my mother wouldn't like at all. It was black the parts of the waist were cut out exposing my waist but my belly button was covered. It ended a little higher than mid-thigh. I shoved on a pair of black heels and grabbed a pair of black heels. I honestly wasn't bothered to much.

"I'm ready lets get this hell of a night over with." I yelled as I walked down the stairs. There was complete silence. I walked to the front door to see a note. It read:

_Bloom._

_We left because the business men and their families had already arrived. Come to Dee-Valley restaurant on fifth avenue._

_Mom._

I rolled my eyes, pathetic, they force me to go and end up leaving without me. I signed and grabbed my car keys. I drove for ten minutes before I arrived at the destination given. The restaurant appeared to be huge; it must've been famous because a mass of paparazzi stood outside ready for famous people to come in and out.

As I made me way inside the paparazzi decided to take photos and try to interview the daughter of Oritel Herondale. Yeah I am so much his daughter that's fricken why he defended me at the Christmas party. Note the sarcasm.

I stepped into the restaurant and walked to the front counter. The girl smiled at me and stared at me for a second before she flinched back. I rolled my eyes.

"Just fucking take me to the Herondale table." I spat the name Herondale. She nodded and made her way to the table. I followed behind her and I got bored half way so I pulled my Iphone out of my bra. I started replying to Alec's, Stefan's and Stella's texts. The rest of the people could wait. I looked up when I bumped into someone. The waitress had suddenly stopped. I looked at her confused.

She innocently pointed towards the table, I looked up at them to see them all starring at me with wide eyes. Dad looked furious. Mum looked like she was disappointed and Brandon, well he looked bored and like he didn't care about anything right now.

I ignored them and sat down in the seat next to Brandon. He was opposite my mother. They all kept their eyes on me. Even Diaspro's family. "What the fuck are you staring at?" I mumbled. Brandon kicked my foot warning me to roll my eyes.

"This is Marcus." He said to Diaspro's father. "This is Linda." He said pointing towards Diaspro's mother. "And this is Diaspro, she is the same age as you Bloom, so you probably have a lot in common." I didn't respond, look up or even glance at them. I grabbed the glass of wine beside my plate and started drinking it. "This is my dau- is Bloom. Bloom say hi." My father said to me. I looked at him and laughed sourly.

"Oh so now your talking to me again." I said to him but I said it quietly so only the people near us could hear. Which happened to be Brandon, my mom, my dad, Sky and Samara. Father didn't say anything but I could tell that sentence pissed him off.

I stood up and walked towards Marcus and Linda after finishing off my glass of wine. I took the seat next to Linda and Marcus who was opposite Linda. Which meant Diaspro was opposite me. I smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Bloom." I said. They both smiled at me.

"Well as you know I am Linda and this is my husband Marcus. It is very pleasant to meet the daughter of Oritel." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you to." I said. I looked at Diaspro. "Diaspro and I are actually friends in school." I said smirking at Diaspro.

"No we-" Diaspro started but I cut her off.

"You know there was this funny time in cheerleading practise that happened. We all had try outs to see who would be at the top of pyramid and Diaspro volunteered but before she could even start climbing she slipped on a piece of that had fell out of the drinks cooler." I said. Linda and Marcus chuckled.

I made up loads and loads of shit to Linda and Marcus, they enjoyed my company way more than my families. At the end I had made the business deal between both companies a definite one. After the dinner, funny jokes and lame fake lines. I smiled at them as they left the restaurant. Dad looked happier than he did when I first entered the restaurant. I walked up to him.

"You see that was a perfect example, I can feel how ever I want to. I can change things and yet here you are ignoring me. Not a good idea father." I spat the last word. I turned around and walked away. I was about to exit the restaurant when I heard Serena call me.

"Bloom. Please stay." She said while jumping up and down. I turned around and looked at her, she looked so adorable. I feel bad because I hadn't even noticed her until now. I looked at Sky who was stood next to her. I walked to her and picked her up.

"Don't you look beautiful." I said to her. She giggled.

"My brother said I look as beautiful as y-" She was interrupted by Sky.

"Alright Bloom, you can drive Serena and I back to your house. C'mon." Sky said. He grabbed my wrist and leaded me towards our car. I got buckled up in my seat while Sky sat down in the passenger seat with Serena in his lap. I grabbed a CD labelled frozen songs.

"Which song do you like best from the movies Frozen?" I asked Serena.

"I love the snow man song." She said. I nodded and put on the 'do you want to build a snowman song.'

"What is this shit?" Sky asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We should force him to watch it with us Serena." I said with a sly grin. Serena stopped singing and her smile widened, she nodded her head eagerly. I couldn't help but laugh because Sky groaned. Serena started yelling the words of the song.

We got home and I walked upstairs. Sky and Serena sat on the sofa. Five minutes into the night I was upstairs, I heard the door open and everyone entered. I could hear mumbling. I changed into a pair of shorts and a matching camisole. I went through my cupboard and grabbed my note book.

I walked downstairs and passed everyone. Mum gave me a suspicious look, then Brandon eyed me suspiciously.

"Where are you off to?" Mum asked.

"Basement!" I said. I showed them my note book. The basement was a music room mum had made for me. I used to love playing the piano and singing. My uncle Luke and I always used to bond because he taught me how play, he gave me confidence about singing and he encouraged me. One thanksgiving, all the Herondale relatives came over and I played but ever since Uncle Luke's death I stopped, it just reminded me of him.

Today while I was in the car with Sky and Serena and the little angel was singing it made me miss it. I used to love it, I would always sing every opportunity I had. In pre-school I would sing in every concert I could. It all started in 4th grade.

Mum smiled at me and then I walked down to the basement. It had a colour theme of black and cream. The huge piano was in the corner. There were two modern based guitars, one huge violin, a drum set, a harmonica, a trombone and a trumpet. Most of it used to be Brandon's and dad's when they used to play with each other.

When Luke passed away, dad had to take over his place in the Herondale co-operations. Which meant he focussed on work more than his own kids. He neglected us, he never played instruments with us, he never came to one of my shows and he never attended any of Brandon's soccer games.

I sat down on the piano seat, I placed my note book down and started playing the chorus first. I breathed in and out trying to control my breathing.

_'__Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I'll remember you said,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead <em>(_Adele – Someone like you.) _I sang over a few times. Once I had sang it over a few time I decided to look for another song to sing.

I sang Sledge Hammer by fifth harmony, it was an inspirational song.

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
><em>It would feel just like a sledgehammer<em>  
><em>If you could feel my heart beat now<em>  
><em>It would hit you like a sledgehammer<em>

_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
><em>You just don't let up, don't let up<em>  
><em>You're taken over the beat of my body<em>  
><em>But you lift me up, lift me up<em>  
><em>If you take my pulse right now<em>  
><em>It would feel just like a sledgehammer<em>

I got so lost in the song so I stayed there for almost another three hours lost in my voice and the piano.

**Sky's POV -**

"Sky I want water because I am thirsty." Serena said with a cute little pout.

"Alright I'll be back." I said. She jumped off my lap and sat on the dining chair next to mine. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I stopped when I heard music playing, it was coming from the door near the stairs. It was closed but I couldn't help walk towards it, the piano made intrigued. I opened the door to reveal stairs. They were cream carpeted.

I walked down the stairs at first all I saw was a bunch of amazing instruments but then my gaze turned to the source of a beautiful voice and intriguing music.

Bloom was sat on the stool of the sleek black piano. It shone in the light of the spaciously decorated room. She had a small black note book. Her voice was clear, loud and beautiful. Suddenly the music stopped.

"What the hell are yo-" She started yelling.

"I didn't know you could play piano or sing even?" I asked her.

"Yeah well the last time I did either was in 5th grade." Bloom said as she looked down at the piano.

"The time your uncle died?" I asked. Bloom looked up with shock. Her eyed were wide and she gulped.

"How did you know?" She barely whispered. I walked towards her.

"Brandon told me. Anyway do you wanna play a duet? I can play bass guitar, you play the piano and sing Adele's song. The 'some one like you' song." I asked her, she looked up to me with a hint of a smile.

"Uh, sure." She said. I nodded. I grabbed a stool and one of the bass guitars. I sat on the stool. "Do you know the chords?" Bloom asked.

"Off by heart yes." I said. Bloom looked at me weirdly. "What? The person who taught me how to learn bass guitar taught me Adele songs all the time." I shrugged. "Start from the start and we'll do three verses alright?" I asked. Bloom nodded and turned around back to face the piano.

_'__I heard that you're settled down_  
><em>That you found a girl and you're married now.<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

The music was heavenly, Bloom's voice was amazing.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>Tha-<em>

Bloom stopped I looked at her but she was frozen, her gaze was on the door. I turned around and my eyes widened. My mum, dad, Bloom's father, Bloom's mother, Brandon and Serena stood on the stairs. Bloom looked at her mother.

"I heard you play so I called everyone here". Marion, Bloom's mother said.

"How dare you?" Bloom asked. She gathered her note book that had the music notes and lyrics inside it. Bloom pushed past everyone accept Serena, she stormed upstairs. I gulped and looked over to Brandon, he looked like he was going through hell and back, hurt and pain was written all over his face.

I looked over to Oritel, he looked down, he looked like he was disappointed with himself. I don't get it all she did was play music.

"We should head home. We'll leave you in peace." My dad said. I nodded and put the guitar back. I walked towards my parents and we headed home. On the way, Serena kept saying how good Bloom was at singing and playing the piano.


	20. Chapter 20: Where is she?

**Chapter 20 - Where is she?**

**Thank you for the reviews and yes Bloom can play more piano as you asked. Someone said I am making Bloom seem spiteful. It's only because of all the things she been through, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Brandon's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of yelling and then the slamming of a door. I groaned when I could hear Mum and Dad yelling. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. My eyes widened Mum's face was covered in tears. And Dad looked angry, furious even.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked them. They both turned to me.

"Ask your mother!" Dad yelled. He stormed upstairs. My gaze followed him upstairs and then I looked back at my mum, she avoided my gaze.

"Mum what was all that? Why are you crying? And who just slam the door? Where's Bl-" I started but Mum interrupted me. I looked at her, her eyes were on me and she looked so hurt and upset; My gaze softened. Mum sniffled and then cried out.

"Bloom's she's— she's," Mum sniffled and took a deep breath.

"She's what?" Mum stayed silent. "Mum what the hell happened to Bloom?" I yelled.

"She's gone." Mum said. "And it's all his fault, he shouldn't have yelled at her, he shouldn't have told her she was a mistake. Because she wasn't Brandon I swear, Bloom is my little girl I— she's not a mistake I promise." Mum said she fell on the floor crying her eyes out.

I walked up to her and helped her up, I helped her sit down on the sofa. Mum hugged while crying into my shoulder. How could dad say that to his own daughter? Had Bloom left for good or was she coming back? Maybe she was going to stay with a friend.

"Mum I'm going to search for Bloom, she's probably staying with a friend. I'm gunna go pick up Sky and see if he'll help me." I said. Mum nodded and let go. I stood up and walked upstairs. I quickly changed into a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Running a hand through my hair, I ran downstairs; grabbing my car keys. I ran into my car and speeded towards Sky's house.

I knocked on the door and waited. After I spoke with Mrs. Anderson, I explained everything to her and she let me go up to Sky's room. Sky laid asleep in his bed.

"Fucking hell you moron wake up now." I hissed. "Bloom's missing and I need your pissing help now, my little sister is god knows where,"

"What?" Sky yelled with wide eyes. "Shit, alright you go to the car, I'll be two minutes." Sky said, he ran into the bathroom. I ran down the stairs and past a curious

"We can check Stella's house and we'll ask Stella to help us, she knows Bloom's friends addresses or we could check with that boyfriend of hers Aled was it or Alec?" I said.

"Alright first of all tell me what the hell happened. Why has Bloom disappeared?" Sky asked, he sounded seriously concerned.

"My father and Bloom had a huge argument in the morning, I heard the door slamming and then shouting. I walked down and Bloom was gone, Mum was crying and Dad was storming upstairs. Mum told me that Dad told Bloom she was a mistake, so she stormed out with two suitcases and then drove off to god knows fucking where." Brandon said as he sped down the street.

We arrived at Stella's house less than five minutes, Brandon kept ranting about how much Bloom meant to him and how his father didn't deserve to be around Bloom; when she was growing up. He told me a load of memories about her as a kid and how they would run up to the tree house.

Knock Knock. After several seconds the door opened. A teenage boy opened the door, he looked like Stella.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Is Stella here?" Brandon asked hurriedly.

"Yeah who are you though. For all I know you could want to murder her and tie her up, not that I would mind you doing that but still." He said with a shrug.

**Sky's POV -**

"Just fu-"

"Brandon shut up, you," I said pointing a finger at the kid. "Go and get her now, I am not asking now go." The kid gulped and ran upstairs.

After a few seconds Stella came down the stairs, she looked like she was about to go out. "Hey guys, what's this about you two threatening my younger brother, Adrian?" She asked. "Shit, what's wrong with you?"

"Is Bloom here?" Brandon asked.

"Umm...no what not that I know of sorry, why can't you just call her?" She asked.

"I swear to god Stella if you are hiding her here-" Brandon started.

"No I am not, don't accuse me of things that I am not doing." Stella shouted, her face looked flushed because of anger.

"Guys now is not the time the lov— I mean Bloom is missing." I shouted.

"What? Since when? And where is she?" Stella shouted.

"Look just get in the car and we'll explain, we need your help to find her, we need you to tell us where she might be." Brandon said. His red eyes got bigger with hope.

"Okay, I'll help as much as I can. Let's go to her boyfriends first and then we can go to Vanessa's later on okay," Stella said. We nodded and drove to Alec's house, after 10 minutes of an a drive to Alec's we arrived.

We knocked and Alec answered.

"What the fuck do you bunch of twats want?" He yelled. Katy came up beside him, she looked like a right bimbo slut, she had even died her hair a platnum blonde; which did not suit her.

"Is Bloom here? She's missing and since your her boyf-" Brandon started.

"No I'm not." Alec said.

"What? Yes you are! Your hiding her here aren't you?" Stella yelled.

"Look-" Alec was cut off by the slut beside him.

"Your slut of a sister or friend or whatever, came here in the morning, she broke up with him. Look how puppy sad he looks, he's like a sappy twat. And it's your stupid whore of a sister's fault." Katy said and then her eyes turned to me. "And you know who stole her virginity card?" She smirked at me. "It was S-"

"Let's go." I yelled. I dragged them both to the car, we drove to Vanessa's. She opened the door immediately.

"Oh hey, you guys." Vanessa said while chewing her gum, she stood seductively against the door frame.

"Is Bloom here?" Stella asked her.

"No, I wish, I need a party friend for tonight but her phone goes to voicemail." Vanessa said. "But either of you boys will do." She said winking. Stella scowled.

"Stop it," Stella said.

"Look Francesca if you see Bloom let us know." I said. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth.

"It's Vanessa and sure thing." She slammed the door. I signed, this was going to take longer than we thought.

"Alright Stella your her friend which friends is she close with and Brandon, your her sister, in a time of need who would she go to?" I asked.

"Mum and Dad have a phone book at home, every single Herondale is in that book and all our families close friends, we could start by calling them all, there's three of us we'll be quicker. Could we get someone else to help?" Brandon said.

"Alright drive to your house." I said. We drove to Brandon's house in 10 minutes, Brandon hurriedly parked parallel and rushed out the car. Stella and I went to Brandon's room and waited awkwardly.

"Here this is the phone book." He said shoving a black 100 page book down on the bed. We all got our mobile phones out and done one page each. We decided to do 32 numbers each, the only ones we missed out were Bloom's grandparents, Melanie's family and Uncle Luke's wife were all avoided because Brandon told us and I quote. 'No way in hell she would be desperate enough to go to any of them, she hates our grand parents because of Imogen, Melanie and her mother and both whores and Luke's wife is partly to blame for his death.'

After a few hours we were done, Stella went home crying, Brandon is staying up all day with his mother, I am staying here and their stupid father locked his self in his study room, he is a dick, a workaholic and he will never truly appreciate his daughter like I would.

I signed, I need to find her, I need to find Bloom, something was tugging at my chest. When I walked into her room, it smelt like her; vanilla and strawberries. Once I saw the photo album on her bed I picked it up. One of the photos were:

One was of Bloom as a little girl stood next to her father, they both wore matching Christmas jumpers. Bloom looked about three years old.

The second was of Bloom, Brandon and their dad. Bloom sat by the piano, Brandon had a guitar in his hands and their father was sat on the drums.

The third was of Bloom and Brandon's parents, they were on a stage and behind them was a happy anniversary banner. They looked all dressed up.

The fourth was of Bloom and Brandon both wearing pre-school uniforms, they both had huge smiles on their faces. They had small back packs on one shoulder.

The sixth was of Bloom and Brandon and their parents, they were all in the beach. Bloom looked about 15 and so did Brandon. Man she looked hot as a fifteen year old. What was I thinking? She's missing and I'm thinking of that.

I sniffled, well there goes my man hood. I placed the album back on her bed, I was about to leave when I spotted a piece of paper at the corner of her desk. I walked up to it and pick it up. It was in two halves.

The first had Brandon's name on it and my eyes widened when I saw the second piece had mine and Stella's on it. I ran down the stairs and ran up to Brandon, who was sat silently on the couch. I sat next to him and passed him the piece of paper.

"I found it in Bloom's room in the corner, it must have fell when she left." I said. Brandon grabbed it and read it, he seemed like he was in pain. "Are you alright buddy?" I asked.

Brandon tossed the note on the sofa and walked or ran upstairs, I heard the slamming of the door. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Brandon,_

_I am so sorry Brandon, I don't know where to start. I can't even not cry without writing this. I wish I could say good bye in person but I know you, your the worlds best brother which would mean you would do anything to stop me, even your puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to, especially me; your little sister. I am writing rambling if that's a thing._

_This morning I woke up and packed at first I wanted to go on a vacation for a week because of what happened yesterday, how can I face them? Then I went downstairs to say bye to Mum and Dad but Dad started yelling and after he had finished I did the stupidest thing, I talked back, so father started shouting at me. When he said what he said I couldn't take it I ran upstairs wrote this for you and stormed out._

_I know I am the worst for even thinking about leaving you with him but I couldn't do it Brandon, I couldn't breath properly so I did what I did._

_I wish I could tell you where I am but all I can say now is I am safe and I will be, I have planned everything out. I have a place to stay, food to eat and support so please Brandon don't worry about me._

_I love you and I promise I'll visit you soon _

_Bloom xx_

_P.S – Hurry up and work on your crush on Stella. It's so obvious._

It made my heart melt, I had to read mine and I had to tell Stella about hers, I slowly picked up my note and unfolded it.

_Dear Sky,_

_What can I say? We're amazing friends, I love you so much and I will miss the hell out of you, everything about you, your ego, your good lucks, your fun attitude and everything. You will be irreplaceable Sky trust me._

_I hope your happy in the future, yeah I know cliche line. I seriously hate the fact that I couldn't say good bye to you face to face. And that night we spent together at the party, I lied. I remember everything about it, the way your desperately ripped off my dress and the way my hands went in your hair and the fact you gave me a good bye kiss before going to practice, while I was asleep. I just want you to know I am so happy that I lost my virginity to you and I will never ever in my whole life regret that decision._

_I love you xxx_

_Bloom._

I signed, that was amazing and if I could tell her I would never in my life regret it ever, that was one of my best moments ever and I will cherish it forever. I know it wasn't my place to read Stella's note but I had to. I could imagine her musical voice reading the notes to me.

_Dear Stella,_

_Hi Stella, I am so sorry I couldn't tell you about this in person. I hope you forgive me when I come back but I swear Stella I will be back soon I promise. I left three special people, you, Brandon and Sky. I love you all your all like family. I don't know what to say Stella, your my best friend, I will always love you, you were there for me for the whole 9 months I spent with you. Thank you so much._

_I just want to say, you can come by and borrow anything you want from my closet, it's all yours, tell Brandon that I officially give you permission and please pretty please find yourself a man, instead of that Jason kid, please. I know someone who is falling very very deep for you._

_His name begins with B. R. A. N. D. O. N, oops I gave it away._

_Love ya Stella,_

_Bloom, your mega-all-time-best-friend-forever xxx_

Wow, Bloom knows how to write tear creating letters, I had to email this to Stella. I took a clear photo of it and searched facebook, for her number, I didn't find it but I found her email. So I emailed her and then dropped on the couch.

After a while Bloom's mum came into the living room.

"Sky why don't you go and sleep in Bloom's room alright? The guest room is going to be taken by their father." I nodded. I walked into her room and creepily sniffed her pillow, I hugged the other, see how desperate I am to find her, to tell her I like her and I want to be more than friends?

And no not friends with benefits! I want her to be my girlfriend because...

I love the girl.


	21. Chapter 21: I'm guess I'm going back!

**Chapter 21 - **

**Thank you for the reviews. I've had a few PM's asking when I am going to update and asking for me to give them sneak peaks of the next update but I am not going to tell you when I am going to update or show you any of the sneak peaks because that will unfair to anyone else.**

**Sorry if that sounded harsh but I cannot give you any information on my updates, you'll just have to be patient like everyone else who reads this story.**

**I have decided for my story Our Future Together, Chapter 47 is going to be the Epilogue, I know I said I would do the Epilogue on the 50****th**** chapter but I have ran out of idea's. **

**Bloom's POV -**

I signed as I laid down on my gigantic king sized bed. My new room was huge the plasma screen shone from the light coming from the open balcony. The door creaked open, my head shot up to see Melissa. I smiled.

"Hey Mel," I said. She smiled at me. She walked towards the bed and sat down beside me. I sat up.

"Hi Bloom honey, your grandm —Imogen is coming by this afternoon for the division of the properties." Mel said. I frowned. "Let's just forget that, how was shopping? I see you bought a lot and isn't it like your seventh day going shopping?" She asked.

"Yeah, I admit I have a disease. I am a shopaholic." I said with a grin.

"So what did you get?" She asked.

"A few silk dresses, a channel blazer, a pair of heels and a few things from Victoria's secret. And you'll never guess what Mel?" I said.

"What? You saw Channing Tatum or Alex Pettyfer again?" She asked with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I wish. I walked into Victoria's Secret and the manager was there, he is so amazing and exotic; anyway he saw me and asked me if I wanted to model for his company, he said I would be a success because one I have big boobs, two I am pretty and three I have noticeable hair." I said.

"Oh and you have amazing legs as well." Mel said.

"Awe Mel your just too nice especially with a figure like yours." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you hun, now C'mon get out of your coat and get ready for lunch with Imogen and your grand father." Melissa said.

"Okay." I said she smiled and walked out the door. I took off my coat and shoved it on the bed. I tied my hair in a messy bun.

If I'm being honest I absolutely love living with my grandfather, its been four months since I left home and if I am being honest it is amazing. As soon as I drove here I decided I wanted to become someone else, I wanted to start again, so here I am stood in a professional blouse, a black pencil skirt, a blazer and a pair of 5 inch platforms.

Grandfather promised me that he would let me stay here for a few months in secret but he wanted me to go back after my vacation. He wanted me to consult my parents and he told me after I had done speaking to them, he would give his son a piece of his mind for speaking to me like that.

Of course I did not tell him what my father had actually said because my grandfather wouldn't be sane right now and I want him to be.

During these months, I've done a lot, I even carried on with my modelling, I just found a different company here and took their offer. I done a lot of shopping, met a few friends, have a new favourite cafe and I spent a whole lot of time with my grandfather and Melissa.

Melissa is my grandfathers special friend, I know what that means but it seems real weird calling Melissa his girlfriend because she is the most amazing woman ever, she used to be my fathers nanny which shows us she isn't a gold digger and the way she looks at my grandfather shows me she is in love with him.

I walked down the stairs after wrapping my cashmere scarf around my neck. I smiled at Bertrude, the butler, he nodded back at me.

"Oh, Bertrude do you know where their having lunch?" I asked.

"Yes Miss. Bloom they are in the front room with a lawyer discussing things, the lawyer will be deciding on who gets what." Bertrude said. I nodded and walked to the front room, I opened the double doors and walked through. All four heads turned towards me.

Melissa smiled at me and patted the seat next to me, I smiled back and sat down.

"And who may you be?" The judge asked.

"She's the snotty brat that got me kicked out of my own house." Imogen spat at me with a murderous glare.

"Ooh so I made you cheat on my grand father and I made you abandon uncle Luke because he wasn't your birth child?" I asked.

"Ooh shut up you anorexic little slut." She said. My eyes widened.

"Okay well lets get started, there are 12 different companies and their all in Mr. Herondales name, so he will be getting them." The lawyer said.

"WHAT? Every building we own is in his own name. The only one in my name is the house in New Zealand but I sold that for money for my boyfriends-"

"We do not need to know, I guess we know who gets everything then." The lawyer said. He stood up with a smile. "And now that I am off schedule I am going to say I am glad your left with nothing Luke was a good part of this community, he helped with all charities, he and his son of course and now he's gone because of you, you don't deserve anything and Mr. Herondale I suggest you file the divorce as soon as possible."

"Actually Lewis I was wondering if you could be a witness of the divorce signing I have the papers." Grandfather said.

"What? Baby please we can just get back together and forget all this." Imogen said. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. She signed and then slowly picked up the pen and signed the papers, she then stormed out the house.

"Good riddance." I said. Grandfather chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for encouraging me Bloom but I think it is time for you to do the right thing." Grandfather.

"I know, I have school as well but that doesn't mean I am going to change my clothes. I love these kind of clothes even if it is being a little over dressed." I said.

"Yes and Bloom, every week I am going to put money into your bank account okay? If you don't want to live with them after the talk then buy yourself an apartment or a house, it's your choice and shop as much as you want okay?" Grandfather.

"Thank you but I'll miss you guys a lot." I said. They both pulled me into a group hug. I chuckled.

"Lets have a pizza party and watch a movie for your last night here?" Melissa said.

"Yes, that's if grandfather isn't busy?" I said.

"Of course I'm not to busy for my grand daughter." Grandfather said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to get changed into my PJ's.

Its only lunch time but we're probably going to have a movie marathon, keep the blinds closed and when Grandfather orders food he never orders the right amount, he orders loads and loads of it about 4 boxes.

I changed into my pyjamas and walked downstairs, I plopped down on the couch in between the gap between Melissa and grandfather. They both smiled at me and we watched a whole load of comedy movies, I have to say I enjoyed a lot.

I picked up my new phone, and text Stella. I got a new sim and put all the numbers in my new phone.

_To Stell,_

_Hey Stell its me Bloom, I really miss you and keep this a secret but I'm coming home soon so I guess I'll see you soon. If you and Brandon are together please keep this to yourself, I want to surprise everyone. Best friends code._

_Love ya _

_Bloom xxx_

I got a reply back straight away -

_To Bloom,_

_Oh my god Bloom we have so much catching up to do, I am going to hog you on the first day of school and of course I won't tell anyone. I seriously feel like screaming that's how happy I am and now I am so anxious for Monday, jeez girl you make me crazy then again you are my bae._

_Love ya _

_Stell._

I smiled at the text. I seriously have missed her like crazy. I've missed Brandon as well and Sky, their my three main people that I love to bits and would do anything for. I guess I even feel like I want to see my mother sometimes, she didn't have to much fault in what happened.

I wonder how Sky is, I mean has he got a girlfriend? Has he got someone else that he's friends with benefits or anything else.

Don't blame me for thinking about him, how could someone not think of someone their in love with.

_Yeah you heard me In Love._


End file.
